Fairy Tail: Tales of pirates
by azulkg
Summary: ¿Que será capaz de hacer Lucy por la persona que quiere? Mal sumary: Amor,aventura, emoción, una busqueda. Mejor pasen a Leerla, no soy buena en los sumarys. Universo Alterno. NALU
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí les traigo esta historia, la verdad es que creo que será larga, pues si piratas y Aventura tiende a ser larga. Por cierto es la primera historia que hago de Fairy tail, no me había atrevido porque tenía miedo de que no pudiera manejar la personalidad de Natsu y me quedara muy OCC, pero ya me avente, espero que eso no pase o no mucho. En fin tratare de apegarme a sus personalidades, aunque creo que aquí ocupare más la personalidad sería de Natsu. **

**Antes de empezar los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro-Mashima, porque de ser asi ya hubiera confirmado abiertamente el Nalu desde hace mucho tiempo a los cuatro vientos. Pero si me pertenece la historia y algunos personajes que saldrán.**

**Sin más les dejo el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

_**Fairy Tail: Tales of Pirates.**_

_Universo Alterno._

_Personajes principales:_ Lucy, Plue, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Juvia.

Capitulo 1: La Aventura Comienza.

El cielo y el mar se abrían paso con total amplitud en el horizonte. Era una mañana soleada y el cielo se encontraba completamente despejado, aunque de vez en cuando aquel que volteara a observarlo podía apreciar a una que otra gaviota que lo surcaba, aventurándose hacia tierras cercanas, pero quizás aún desconocidas para los humanos.

Como era usual y común en el puerto de Horgeón se hallaba repleto de gente; entre ciudadanos, pescadores y mercaderes, llenaban y animaban aquel largo pasillo que había en el puerto, antes de que se pudieran siquiera vislumbrar los muelles, y los grandes navíos, buques y barcas ancladas ahí, en espera de ser abordadas y dispuestas a empezar la aventura.

Era entretenido ver a los ciudadanos, la mayoría compuestos por señoras que ya sea solas o con algún o algunos niños, presurosas se acercaban a comprar a los puestos; verduras, legumbres y pescado era lo que más se podía observar entre su mandado.

Aunque los puestos que mayor captaban y llamaban la atención, eran aquellos cuyos dueños proclaman que sus objetos, artesanías y prendas provenían de tierras lejanas, más allá de los confines imaginados por los seres humanos; como era de esperarse ante tales palabras lograban despertar en más de un espectador una gran curiosidad; sobra decir que los que más caían ante tales sermones eran los niños y los jóvenes, que precisamente por su ingenuidad, vitalidad e inmensa imaginación soñaban con poder divisar aquellas tierras, tan poco conocidas por todos, donde circulaban grandes e increíbles leyendas repletas de islas misteriosas y perdidas, criaturas inimaginables y mágicas, sin olvidar los grandes tesoros que aguardaban por ser encontrados por aquel que se aventurase a hacerlo.

Sí, era un día completamente normal y común para la ciudad de Horgeón y la mayoría de sus habitantes, pero no para todos. Cierta joven rubia cruzaba a paso veloz y decidido el puerto, llevaba su pelo recogido en dos coletas, sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro, se podría por asi decirlo, achocolatados. Vestía un vestido que a su vez daba un aire juvenil pero recatado al mismo tiempo, era blanco con estampados de flores rosas y hojas verdes, el vestido le cubría hasta sus talones, que asomaban después un par de zapatillas blancas, sencillas pero resaltaban con el vestido. A demás de que usaba un suéter de manga larga beige y abotonado que le cubría toda la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sobre su hombro derecho colgaba una valija café que daba un aspecto viejo y algo desgastado.

Iba tan concentrada en su camino, que el barullo de la gente a su alrededor paso desapercibido para ella. Apresuro aun más su paso cuando logró divisar con su vista los grandes buques y barcas al final del pasillo. Siguió su marcha por unos cinco minutos más y finalmente ceso su paso cuando se encontró en la entrada que conducía a los muelles. Volteo su mirada explorando el lugar, que a su suerte aun no aparecía alguien por ahí, noto unas cajas apiladas en forma de montaña y decidio ocultarse detrás de ellas.

Ya estamos aquí Plue-menciono en voz alta

De su valija con aspecto desgastado se asomo una cabeza redonda y blanca perteneciente a una extraña criatura, que tenía un pico puntiagudo de un color entre amarillo y dorado.

PUNNNNN-exclamo ruidosamente la criatura

-Silencio Plue, nos pueden oír, todavía no llegamos bien a nuestro destino

La criatura obedeció, mientras la joven encontró un pequeño hueco que había entre las cajas y se asomo para observar mejor el lugar. Pudo ver en los muelles, desde los grandes buques y barcas anclados hasta los más pequeños, además de que el lugar estaba igual o más repleto de gente que el mercado que acababa de atravesar, con la mínima diferencia que aquí había puros hombres, de todas edades, desde hombres mayores hasta niños. Por un momento se sintió intimidada, las ganas y deseos que sentía de llevar a cabo sus planes e ideas, se empezaban a disolver lentamente.

PUNNNNN-oyó decir a la criatura y volteo a verla sonriente.

Es cierto Plue-dijo sin dejar de sonreír- si realmente lo quiero no puedo renunciar, además hemos estado planeando esto desde hace tiempo, me ayudaras a buscar el barco Fairy Tail, ¿verdad amigo?

PUNNNN-asintió la criatura y retomaron su búsqueda con la mirada.

La realidad era algo distinta, aunque ella había dicho que llevaban tiempo planeándolo, la verdad era que había sido una idea que había llegado cuando estaba desesperada, una idea de improviso; la noticia había llegado hace dos días atrás, al principio ella no supo como tomarlo y menos que hacer pero eso cambio cuando escucho "accidentalmente" los planes que él tenía, asi de simple, la loca idea se presento rápidamente a su mente. Si alguien conociera algo de su vida, nunca hubiera imaginado que de estar viviendo una vida rutinaria, tranquila y pacífica, de un momento a otro se iba a lanzar a la aventura, ni en sus más locos sueños ella había pensado en eso.

Mmm, no lo encuentro Plue-dijo en tono cansado e impaciente- estoy segura que él menciono el nombre Fairy Tail, pero no veo ninguna barca con ese nombre.

Levanto su cabeza para observar el sol, vio que este se posicionaba ya algo alto en el cielo.

-Rayos, si no lo encuentro pronto, él va a llegar primero que nosotros y ya no tendremos la oportunidad de hacer algo.

La joven se extraño de que su blanca criatura no le respondiera, cuando volteo a verla vio que está ya se halla unos metros de distancia de ella, iba corriendo rápidamente hacia una dirección.

Salió corriendo persiguiéndolo y gritando su nombre a todo pulmón.

-¡Plue detente! ¡Plue! ¡Plue!

Continúo llamándolo durante todo el camino, pero Plue no se detenía, ni siquiera volteaba para mirarla, rápidamente capto toda la atención de los presentes de ahí, no era muy común ver a una mujer por esos lugares y menos a una tan joven y atractiva como ella. Además de todo el barullo y escándalo que estaba haciendo. Pero esas miradas pasaron desapercibidas para la joven debido a que toda su atención se centraba en alcanzar a la criatura blanca y a tratar de no chocar con alguien o algo.

Para cuando finalmente dio alcance a su extraño amigo, esté ya se había detenido y permanecía parado con la vista fija hacia el frente, la joven dio una mirada alrededor y se dio cuenta que la había hecho correr hasta el final del muelle. Antes de poder cuestionar a su pequeño amigo se agacho un poco para tomar un poco de aire y recuperarse de su imprevista carrera.

Plue, no vuelvas a hacer eso- le dijo en tono molesto cuando logro recuperarse un poco, pero no levanto su vista- ¿Plue?

Al no oír respuesta de su pequeño compañero alzo la mirada y lo vio contemplando atentamente algo, dirigió su vista hacia la dirección en que lo hacia Plue, y ahí fue cuando lo vio.

Lo encontraste Plue, gracias-dijo con voz emotiva y levanto y abrazo a la criatura.

-PUNNNN

El barco frente a ella no era como los grandes y enormes navíos y buques pero tampoco como las pequeñas barcas de ese mismo puerto, se podría decir que tenía un tamaño medio. A ella le pareció que el material con el que estaba hecho era de madera, no lo sabía, sinceramente no sabía nada sobre barcos. A su percepción tampoco le pareció viejo, degastado o en malas condiciones pero tampoco podía decir que era nuevo. Lo que más llamo su atención eran las enormes letras talladas bajo relieve sobre la madera, estaban pintadas con un color rojo muy llamativo y el color negro delineaba su contorno, Fairy Tail, era lo que se podía leer.

Asi que esto es el Fairy Tail- comento en voz alta después de contemplarlo por un momento- me gusta, ¿tu qué dices Plue?

-PUNNNNNNNN

-¡Eso es! Ahora vamos a buscar al capitán o encargado para hablar con él.

Antes de empezar a subir al barco por la rampa, la joven se volteo a mirar a hacia los otros barcos, todos ellos ya fueran grandes, chicos o medianos, estaban llenos de gente que subían y bajaban cargando y transportando cosas, limpiando el barco o arreglándolo, cosa que realmente le extraño porque esa era la única barca que permanecía vacía, ni un alma se veía siquiera por los alrededores. Por un momento en su mente paso la idea de que podría tratarse de un barco fantasma, ante tal pensamiento un escalofrió le recorrió toda su espalda.

_Tranquila Lucy, ¿pero que estas pensando?, deja de pensar en niñerías, asi nunca podrás hacer algo por él, _pensó ella para tranquilizarsey continuó caminando por la rampa siguiendo a Plue que ya le llevaba algo de ventaja.

Una vez que estuvieron en el barco, se dedicaron a pasear por los pasillos en busca de alguien, pero no había rastro de nada, ni siquiera un sonido que les indicará la presencia de alguien que estuviera cerca.

Anduvieron así alrededor de unos cinco minutos, cuando la joven logro ver unas escaleras que llevaban cuesta abajo, se aventuro a seguirlas, Plue se mantenía cerca de ella. Las escaleras los dejaron frente a una puerta, se decidió a tocar aunque el toquido que dio fue más bien algo tímido, como pensó que nadie la había escuchado toco mucho más fuerte, esperaba que alguien saliera a recibirla pero no fue así, pasaron los minutos (lo que para ella pareció una eternidad) y nadie abrió la puerta, se acerco más a la puerta y trato de escuchar atentamente, por más que se esforzó no pudo distinguir ningún sonido al otro lado, solamente se escuchaba su respiración y los pequeños ruidos que hacia Plue con sus pisadas.

Tocó una vez más, y cuando vio que no obtenía ninguna respuesta dio media vuelta dispuesta a buscar en otro lado. El sonido de un chirrido la detuvo, volteó y vio que la puerta se había abierto un poco. No vio alguien que se asomara pero escucho una voz, que le pareció muy aguda.

Pasen-indico la voz proveniente del otro lado de la habitación.

La joven no dijo nada pero la agudeza de la voz la sorprendió, por un momento a su mente regreso la idea del barco fantasma y la paralizo por un instante.

Después de unos segundos volvió a desechar la idea y se dispuso a entrar, Plue la siguió. Ya adentro en la habitación, lo primero de lo que se percato fue que al lugar entraba poca luz, pero era suficiente para poder ver los objetos y muebles dentro de la habitación, era algo pequeña como para ser el cuarto de alguien, además de que había un escritorio negro casi pegando a la pared más alejada (tomando la posición de Lucy), sobre éste se encontraban algunos escritos, un mapa y un tintero con una pluma. Detrás del escritorio había una silla y sobre el respaldo de la silla colgaba una gabardina verde oscuro y un sombrero (estilo como el capitán garfio pero café claro). Había en una de las paredes de los costados dos tablas pegadas que eran usadas como librero, aunque solamente contaban con cinco u ocho libros acomodados, y había un recipiente que servía como florero, que resguardaba un clavel.

La joven pasaba la vista por toda la habitación aparentemente vacía, explorando y observando atentamente cada detalle que había en esta, hasta que su mirada paro en lo que parecía ser un mueble negro, pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención es que parecía como si un bulto sobresalía de él, se acerco un poco más y pudo distinguir la silueta de una persona, no podía ver su rostro puesto que estaba cubierta desde su cabeza hasta sus tobillos, sólo alcanzaba a ver un par de botines negros, que eran lo único que la manta no cubría, estaba a punto de hablar para llamar la atención de la persona, cuando sintió que algo paso zumbando por enfrente de ella y alcanzo a ver una mancha azul.

Podría haber jurado que esa cosa pasó volando, cuando finalmente vio que la cosa azul aterrizaba sobre la persona cubierta por la manta, se dio cuenta que era un gato azul que se paraba sobre sus dos patas, vio como el minino guardaba sus alas, le dirigió una mirada rápida y luego le dio la espalda y comenzó a llamar a la persona bajo la manta.

Ella sintió que el miedo comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella, ¿pero qué rayos era esa cosa?, estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo si no fuera porque un pensamiento la detuvo. Ella no podía darse por vencida tan fácilmente, había alguien a quien deseaba ayudar con todo su corazón y ella estaba a punto de salir huyendo. El tan sólo pensar en él le dio el valor suficiente para quedarse y afrontar aquella situación.

Oye, despierta- oyó decir al minino mientras esté movía con una de sus patitas a la persona que estaba bajo la manta.

Se dio cuenta que la voz aguda que le había indicado que entrara era proveniente del gato.

Natsu, despierta- dijo nuevamente el minino al ver que la persona no despertaba y lo sacudió con más fuerza.

Mmm-fue el único sonido que obtuvo el gato de la persona.

Natsu, tienes visitas-dijo elevando su tono de voz, que no dejaba de ser aguda.

Como el gato vio que no iba a tener una respuesta por parte de su compañero, salió volando hacia las tablas que cumplían la función de librero, y tomo el recipiente que servía de florero para el clavel, dejo el clavel sobre el escritorio y se acerco nuevamente a su compañero, vertió todo el contenido del recipiente sobre él, y se elevo más alto asegurándose de no ser alcanzado.

Por reflejo su compañero se alzo bruscamente, paseo la vista por la habitación hasta posar la mirada sobre el gato que se encontraba un metro por encima de su cabeza. Su mirada reflejaba mucha molestia.

¡Happy!-grito molesto-¿Qué te he dicho sobre no despertarme así?

Aye, sir- dijo el gato- pero tienes visitas y no despertabas.

La persona volteo hacia donde le señalo el minino y se percato de la joven y su criatura blanca. La joven que hasta ahora observaba toda la escena entre sorprendida y confundida, cayó en la cuenta cuando vio que le dirigían la mirada a ella. No daba crédito a lo que veía, realmente esperaba encontrarse a un hombre mayor o al menos maduro pero no a la persona que tenía en frente de ella. Frente a ella se encontraba un joven de cabello rosado peinado en picos, aunque ahora se habían caído un poco por el efecto del agua, y que tenía unos ojos oscuros y algo rasgados que contrastaban con el color de su cabello. Si no hubiera sido porque casi podría decir que el joven tenía la misma edad que ella, habría dicho que se trataba de un niño, a decir verdad ahora que lo pensaba bien, si era un niño como para poder ser el capitán o el encargado de dicho barco.

¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto él con tono cortante

Yo quiero hablar con el capitán o encargado del barco, por favor-pidió la joven de manera cortes.

Lo tienes enfrente-dijo el joven con la voz igual de contante pero ahora le dirigió una mirada dura a la joven-¿No se nota?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La joven se sintió un tanto intimidada por la mirada que le dirigían, pero decidió pasarla por alto.

Si tú eres el capitán, bueno como empezar- le dijo ella-digamos que tengo una petición que hacerte.

-Habla

-Yo, quiero unirme a tu tripulación

Lucy observo la cara de su acompañante al ver que no le daba ninguna respuesta, se encontró con una mirada llena de confusión y escepticismo.

¿Tú?-logró articular él después de unos segundos- Debes estar bromeando, ¿no es así?

¿Crees que vine hasta aquí para jugar una estúpida broma a un capitán de barco?-dijo ella un tanto molesta.

El chico bajo la cabeza y guardo silencio por unos minutos, parecía como si estuviera meditando la situación, la chica sólo lo observaba en espera de su respuesta. El gato se acerco a Natsu y le toco el hombro con una de sus patitas.

Natsu…-comenzó a decir Happy pero él lo interrumpió haciéndole una seña con la mano para que dejara de hablar, y volteó a mirar a la joven.

Lucy se sorprendió nuevamente por la actitud que él había tomado, su rostro se mostraba totalmente serio y la miraba fijamente.

¿Estas segura de lo que dices?-le pregunto él con un tono de voz muy serio- ¿Acaso sabes porque de todas las barcas esta es la única que permanece tan vacía? ¿Sabes si quiera el destino que tomará este barco?

Lucy bajo la mirada de pronto, por un momento se sintió avergonzada, la verdad es que no lo sabía y no tenía idea de nada, muy a penas en su vida había oído hablar de barcos y piratas.

No-dijo en apenas un susurro pero tanto el chico como el gato lo alcanzaron a oír.

Pasaron algunos segundos en donde la habitación quedo en silencio, el joven y el gato empezaron a dar por hecho que la conversación se había terminado pero ella comenzó hablar nuevamente.

No, lo sé – empezó a decir ella, conforme empezaba hablar su voz se iba quebrando- sinceramente no lo sé… pero…pero...

El chico y el gato simplemente la observaban al igual que Plue que aun se mantenía cerca de Lucy.

¡Realmente no me importa!-comenzó a gritar- ¡No importa el destino que tenga este barco! ¡No importa el porque nadie se acerca a éste! ¡No me importa, asi vaya al fin del mundo o a donde sea yo iré! ¡Si tengo que arriesgar mi vida, no me importa!

Para este momento las lágrimas ya rodaban por las mejillas de la joven y cayó al piso de rodillas.

El joven sólo la contemplaba con la mirada fija en ella pero su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo que encontraste con el de Happy, el del gato se veía a punto de estallar en lágrimas de igual manera que la chica.

Natsu…-comenzó a decir el gato, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

Por favor, por favor – comenzó a decir ella entre sollozos-por lo que más quieras, te lo ruego, déjame unirme a tu tripulación… hare lo que quieras, pero permíteme estar aquí.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el joven hablo.

Eres decidida-dijo él ganándose la mirada de ella, él la observaba fijamente, pero ella no pudo adivinar ninguno de sus pensamiento a través de su rostro- ¿tanto quieres estar aquí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente y se limpio las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter.

El joven inmediatamente se aparto y comenzó a buscar algo en uno de los cajones del escritorio, mientras tanto el gato que observaba atentamente a la chica, se acerco a ella y se le quedo viendo de una forma curiosa, Lucy se percato de ello.

Oye-se atrevió por fin a preguntar el gato- ¿Por qué tienes tantos deseos de unirte a nosotros?

Lucy sonrió ante la pregunta.

Bueno, la verdad es que hay alguien a quien quiero ayudar y yo pues…- comenzó a decir la joven y sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero rubor.

Ya basta Happy-dijo el joven mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ellos- no nos interesan sus motivos, no es algo que nos incumba.

Lucy alcanzo a notar que el chico llevaba una bolsa en una de sus manos pero no pudo distinguir qué era lo que se encontraba a dentro de ella.

Si vas a quedarte necesitaras esto-le dijo él tendiéndole la bolsa que cargaba, Lucy la miro algo extrañada pero la tomo. Al abrirla encontró un par de prendas dentro de ellas, era ropa de hombre.

¿Qué?-dijo ella sorprendida

Vas a tener que cuidar bien tu identidad si no quieres tener problemas-le dijo él con indiferencia- imagina como que pasaría si toda la tripulación se da cuenta de que hay una mujer abordo.

Lucy se estremeció ante la idea.

En…Entiendo-dijo con tono apenas audible-gracias.

-Si es todo, mejor ve a cambiarte, los demás estarán aquí dentro de una hora.

Si, vamos Plue-digo ella volteando a ver a su pequeño compañero.

Antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta la voz del chico la detuvo.

Y una cosa más-le dijo él con tono frio y cortante- ten en cuenta que si te descubren estarás sola, esa es cuestión tuya, ¿entendido?

Al escuchar esas palabras Lucy no pudo evitar que el miedo creciera un poco dentro de ella, ¿realmente él sería tan inhumano como para no ayudarla?, se pregunto mentalmente mientras otro escalofrío atravesó por su cuerpo.

Si- contesto, quiso contestar con voz firme pero su miedo la traiciono y salió apenas como un susurro.

Ella no pudo ver la mirada que el chico debía tener puesto que hace rato que él se había puesto de espalda a ella, pero casi podía adivinar que debía ser una fría y dura al igual que su tono de voz. Aun asi se decidió a hablar.

Hay una cosa más- empezó a decir y callo un momento para ver la respuesta que él le daría pero al ver que no había ninguna continuo hablando- tengo una última petición que hacerte.

El silencio siguió reinando en aquella habitación, asi que se decidió a terminar aun si él no le daba una respuesta.

Hoy vendrá un chico-le dijo ella con voz firme- sé que lo reconocerás de inmediato porque se nota que él no pertenece a esta vida, él te hará una petición también, y te ofrecerá una buena paga a cambio de ello. Por eso te pido, no te lo ruego que por favor la aceptes sin pensarlo, te aseguro que la paga será buena.

Volvió a esperar a que él chico le contestara, más él seguía igual, guardando silencio y dándole la espalda.

Eso es todo, ahora me voy – dicho esto salió seguida de Plue y cerró la puerta.

Natsu, tu no…-susurro Happy en cuanto Lucy había cerrado la puerta, pero él no lo volvió a dejar hablar.

Ya hablamos de eso Happy-le dijo al gato con tono cortante y sin dirigirle la mirada- asi que no quiero volver a oír otra palabra sobre ello.

El gato sólo bajo la mirada con desanimo, sabía que dijera lo que dijera su amigo no cambiaria de opinión.

Ya afuera de la oficina Lucy y Plue decidieron buscar un cuarto dentro del barco para que ella pudiera prepararse a la llegada de los demás. Recorrieron pasillos alrededor de unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente divisaron una puerta, Lucy giro la cerradura y para su suerte esta no tenia llave, así que la puerta se abrió. Al entrar pudo contemplar que a diferencia de la otra habitación esta era demasiado amplia, realmente espaciosa, pero estaba totalmente vacía, solo había muchas pequeñas argollas pegadas en las paredes laterales, no entendió el significado o la utilidad de estas pero paso el detalle por alto, lo importante ahora fue que le pareció un buen lugar para cambiarse.

Plue, podrías esperar afuera-se dirigió a su criatura- cuida de que nadie venga por favor ¿si?

-PUNNNN

Eso es, gracias Plue, eres todo una lindura-dicho esto entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Sabía que a parte de ellos y Natsu y Happy no había nadie más en el barco, pero estaba bien prevenir, se consideraba ella misma una persona precavida y se sentía orgullosa de ello. Una vez a dentro comenzó a sacar las prendas de la bolsa una por una, según las iba sacando las tendía en el piso. Al final enfrente de ella tenía un par de zapatos negros (de hombre claro está), un par de medias blancas, un pantalón entre amarillo claro y beige, una camisa de manga larga blanca holgada, una gabardina larga grisácea, una boina de color café clara, y una bufanda blanca con cuadros (Nota: es la bufanda de Natsu XD).

Estaba por empezar por cambiarse cuando se percato de un pequeño detalle: su cabello, sabía que por lo general el corte de pelo de los hombres era corto, no largo. Empezó a analizar sus opciones de las cuales surgieron tres. Su primera opción era ponerse una peluca, y asi resguardar su cabello que tanto le había costado mantener de buena forma; sedoso, fuerte, brillante y liso. Aunque era buena opción, ya no le quedaba tiempo para ir a conseguir una, asi que por lógica quedo descartada. La segunda opción era recoger su cabello con una liga y resguardarlo bajo la boina, aunque al principio parecía bien la idea, eso significaba traer siempre la boina en la cabeza, jamás quitársela, además existía la posibilidad de que por algún motivo esta se le cayera y quedará al descubierto, si era muy riesgoso, no podía permitir que por ese simple descuido la descubrieran, por lo tanto la opción quedo también descartada. Y por último su más temida opción pero también la más razonable y eficaz, que no representaría ningún peligro para resguardar su identidad, era la de cortar su preciado cabello, odiaba esa idea pero no le quedaba de otra, con un suspiro de resignación se acerco a su valija y saco un par de tijeras.

Agarro el primer mechón rubio de cabello y cerrando los ojos comenzó a cortar, para ser exactos no sabía lo que hacía, jamás le había cortado el pelo a alguien y menos a ella misma, cortaba con la sola idea en su cabeza de dejar su cabello corto, muy corto, uno a uno el piso se fue llenando de mechones de pelo rubio.

Media hora después sintió que el pelo le había quedado lo suficientemente corto como lo había pensado, no tenía ni idea de cómo le había quedado o de cómo lucia, puesto que no tenía un espejo donde mirarse, pero no le importaba si era un mal corte, quizás eso haría que su apariencia se adaptara más a ese lugar y a lo que sería a partir de ahora, un pirata.

Recogió los mechones de pelo rubio esparcidos por el suelo y los guardo en su valija, pensó en que después se desharía de ellos, se aseguro de no dejar ni un rastro, no quería arriesgarse a nada. Inmediatamente comenzó a vestirse, cuando finalmente hubo acabado de esto, noto que aunque se apretó muy bien el corcel, el volumen de su busto aun era muy visible, realmente no sabía qué hacer, cuando su vista se poso en la bufanda que había dejado en el piso, era la única prenda que había pensado no usar. La idea llego a su mente y rápidamente la puso en marcha, se quito la gabardina y la camisa holgada, agarro la bufanda y la enredo alrededor de su busto, la ato fuertemente y volvió a ponerse la camisa holgada y la gabardina, para su sorpresa, el busto ya no era visible. Por último coloco la boina en su cabeza.

Recogió igualmente sus ropas y las guardo en la valija, una vez lista, tomo aire y salió al pasillo donde Plue la esperaba.

Plue volteo y vio a un joven rubio de ojos achocolatados que salía de la habitación, su físico esbelto, le daban un aspecto de alguien débil, y pequeño.

¿Estás listo Plue?-le dijo el joven- vamos, ha llegado la hora.

-PUNNNNNN

Y con esto comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo en busca de la salida.

Un carruaje a travesaba a toda prisa el puerto de Horgeón, al instante llamaba la atención de cualquiera, se veía quien fuera él que fuera quien venía dentro de ese carruaje debía ser alguien rico y de una familia muy importante, el lujo del vehículo lo decía todo, pero nadie pudo identificar el símbolo que representaba a dicha familia.

El vehículo se detuvo al llegar a los muelles y el que conducía se bajo para abrirle la puerta a la persona que se encontraba adentro.

Señor – se dirigió a la persona dentro del carruaje- lo siento pero el carruaje ya no puede avanzar más, tendrá que ir a pie a partir de aquí.

Un joven de cabellera negra azulada y ojos igual de color semejante bajo del vehículo. Vestía con prendas elegantes y finas, llevaba un par de zapatos negros, un pantalón negro muy formal, una camisa blanca y un saco de color azul marino.

Está bien, no hay problema – le dijo a su conductor-iré yo sólo a partir de ahora.

Le llevaremos sus cosas en un rato más señor-hablo nuevamente el conductor para después subir a la carreta y emprender su viaje de regreso.

Y con este acuerdo dicho, él joven se echo a caminar por los muelles en busca de un barco en especial, un barco nombrado Fairy Tail.

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ¿Qué tal se les hizo? ¿Aburrido? ¿Muy típico? ¿Interesante?, se aceptan comentario y criticas pero constructivas (vale decir XD)**

**Curiosidades:**

**-Esta historia es una adaptación de una historia que yo había hecho para un manga, pero como dudo que llegue a ser una mangaka, pues me dije que mejor que hacer una adaptación con mis personajes favoritos de Fairy Tail.**

**-La personaje principal de mi historia tenía 14 años, pero decidí dejar a Lucy con sus 17 años e igual que Natsu y los otros personajes se respetan sus edades en esta historia.**

**-El papel que hace Plue pertenecía a un duende.**

**-En un principio iba poner a Happy en lugar de Plue, pero decidí mejor dejar a Happy con Natsu.**

**Bueno espero actualizar pronto, nos vemos, espero les guste la historia, me gustaría mejorar mi redacción.**


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendo a la tripulación

**Hola, primero que nada les agradezco a Gabe logan, a Infinity Infinytum, y a niixuiix por sus comentarios, espero les este gustando la historia, yo pensé que se les iba a hacer típica, pero que bueno que se les hace interesante y original.**

**Aclarando unos puntos:**

**Esta historia será Nalu, eso sin dudarlo aunque quizás al principio no lo parezca pero es que las cosas se darán poco a poco, les pido que no se desespere, por favor, ténganme un poco de paciencia con respecto a eso.**

**También hay cosas que parecerán quedar huecas en algunos capítulos, pero se irán aclarando poco a poco. Como ya mencione esta historia será larga.**

**Sin más:**

**Antes de empezar los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro-Mashima, porque de ser asi ya hubiera confirmado abiertamente el Nalu desde hace mucho tiempo a los cuatro vientos. Pero si me pertenece la historia y algunos personajes que saldrán.**

**Sin más les dejo el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

Capitulo 2: Conociendo a la Tripulación.

Un joven rubio, de ojos cafés se abría paso por entre la multitud del mercado de la ciudad de Horgeón, junto a él caminaba una extraña criatura blanca. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en ese momento se hubiera sorprendido por la forma en que aquel joven observaba todo, era como si quisiera grabar en su memoria cada detalle de la escena que se le presentaba; tanto el lugar como el rostro de las personas que pasaban por su alrededor, asi como el ambiente que se sentía en aquel mercado.

De pronto el joven interrumpió de manera abrupta la exploración visual que estaba realizando al lugar para dirigirle la mirada a su pequeño acompañante.

Oye Plue- una voz femenina salió de la garganta de aquel chico - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos arriba de ese barco? ¿Crees que sea durante mucho tiempo?

PUNNNNNN-fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de la criatura blanca.

Es cierto Plue-su tono de voz se volvió melancólica- lo siento, yo siempre igual de débil, ya tome esta decisión y ahora menos que nunca puedo retractarme. Sabes cada vez que sienta miedo o empiece a flaquear, voy a recordarlo a él; él es el motivo por el cual me atreví a hacer todo esto, te prometo tanto a ti como a él que no me rendiré y daré lo mejor de mí. Por favor Plue, recuérdame todo esto si alguna vez me ves así, a punto de salir corriendo.

-PUNNNNNN

Gracias Plue-le dijo ella a punto de llorar- de nuevo gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti amigo. Ahora más que nunca tengo que ser fuerte.

Con esto dicho comenzaron nuevamente a caminar, aunque ella ya no dijo nada más sobre el asunto estaba dispuesta a grabar en su mente cada sensación, cada ruido, cada olor y cada imagen que viera en aquellos momentos; no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que fuera capaz de volver a vivir un momento así, por lo que no quería perderse de nada. En el fondo le resulto una ironía en cierto modo, nunca en su vida había valorado tanto esto como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora.

Repentinamente llego a ella un deseo y un anhelo en especial por sentir lo que era pisar tierra firme. Realizo un esfuerzo enorme por lograr sentir la textura del suelo donde estaba pisando, pero por más esfuerzo que hizo resulto inútil, sabía muy bien que a través de esas gruesas suelas que tenían sus zapatos jamás le llegaría ni una sensación. El anhelo de sentir el contacto de la tierra contra su piel llego a ser tan fuerte que se vio tentada a descalzarse, sobrepasando incluso esos pensamientos que la contradecían recordándole las buenas formas y maneras que había aprendido desde su más tierna infancia.

Estaba a punto de llevar a cabo su deseo cuando la sensación de una mirada que se posaba fuertemente sobre ella la detuvo. Rápidamente identifico de donde provenía aquella sensación y dio una rápida mirada de soslayo hacia esa dirección, trato de que su acción pasara desapercibida por quien sea que la estuviera mirando.

Lo que vio fue a dos hombres que desde un lugar la observaban muy atentamente. Lucy se percato de que ambos hombres vestían de una forma muy similar; ambos vestían pantalones azules, camisas blancas aunque por su aspecto aun a una gran distancia se podía observar algunas partes grisáceas, que sin dudarlo debían ser por la suciedad.

La diferencia radicaba en su persona; uno de ellos era de estatura baja, con una complexión embarnecida, su tez de un color moreno claro, su pelo, bigote y barba la cual era larga, eran de un color negro aunque una que otra cana se asomaba por ahí, los ojos eran igual de oscuros que su cabello. En tanto el otro hombre era alto, y de complexión delgada. Su tez y su pelo era igual de negros que el otro sujeto, sólo que este hombre no poseía barba simplemente un bigote. Se podría decir a simple vista que ambos hombres andaban alrededor de los cuarenta a cuarenta y cinco años. Lucy no dudo ni por un segundo de que se trataba de piratas, auténticos piratas.

No supo si para su fortuna o su desgracia la joven logro percibir en la mirada que esos hombres le estaban dando algo de malicia, un escalofrío la hizo estremecerse ante tal descubrimiento. Por un momento se alarmo, no podía ser que ellos supieran su secreto, no definitivamente no había manera en que ellos supieran de que ella realmente era una mujer ¿o sí?

Si ese era el caso o no, ella no quiso quedarse a comprobarlo, así que se echo a caminar a paso rápido, sin mirar atrás mientras un Plue ignorante de ello la seguía. Un nuevo deseo nacía adentro de su corazón, esperaba con mucha fuerza que no hubiera hombres de ese tipo en la tripulación a la cual ella iba pertenecer a partir de ahora.

* * *

Un joven de cabellos negros azulados, ojos similares y vestimenta elegante subía por la rampa hacia un barco llamado Fairy Tail. Para ser sincero a el joven a diferencia de cierta joven rubia no le había costado mucho encontrar la ubicación de aquel barco, basto con preguntar a la primera persona que vio en el muelle para que esta le diera la información exacta de su ubicación.

Aunque no podía evitar sentirse aun algo molesto, durante todo su recorrido en dirección al barco, había sido el centro de atención de todas la mirada, sabía muy bien que la culpa era solamente suya; en primer lugar nunca debió ir vestido de esa manera a aquel lugar y menos sabiendo la clase de gente que rondaba por ese tipo de lugares.

De igual manera a diferencia de Lucy para el chico fue más fácil encontrar las escaleras, las vio a primera vista, y sin dudarlo comenzó a bajar por ahí. Cuando quedo frente a la oficina comenzó a tocar la puerta de una forma ruda, los golpes que dio como toquidos resultaron ser tan fuertes que la puerta se abrió por sí sola.

De lo primero que pudo percatarse al entrar a la oficina fue de un escritorio que se encontraba cerca de la pared más alejada, pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención era lo que había en una de las esquinas de dicho mueble; un gato azul se encontraba sentado en aquel punto, el minino volteo a mirar al recién llegado con los ojos muy abiertos, tenia medio pescado dentro de su boca y el resto quedaba colgando.

De todas las cosas que el joven imagino encontrar al otro lado de esa puerta, nunca le vino a la mente una escena así, ni siquiera lograba entender qué clase de animal o cosa era ese. En estos pensamientos estaba cuando algo más capto su atención; un joven de rosados cabellos se encontraba detrás del escritorio, el chico permanecía tan concentrado revisando un mapa que había sobre el escritorio, que pareció como si ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

El recién llegado dio un pequeño tosido, era una forma educada y sutil que había aprendido desde pequeño para cuando uno quiere llamar la atención de alguien; tal y como lo planeo el joven volteo a verlo pero se dio cuenta que la mirada que le dirigía no era la que él esperaba, sino que era una fría y poco amistosa.

Antes de que pudiera hablar el chico de pelo rosa se le adelanto.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le pregunto con voz ronca y cortante.

Supongo que eres tu el capitán de este barco ¿no es asi?- dijo el joven pelinegro pareciendo ignorar la pregunta que se le había hecho- el tan aclamado salamander.

Ante la última frase dicha el rostro del peli rosa se torno a uno de desagrado, e inclusive el minino que continuaba comiendo y escuchando muy atentamente todo, dejo caer la pieza de pescado que aun no engullía. Esto no paso desapercibido para el intruso, quien enseguida se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, no estaba seguro de cual había sido, pero le pareció mejor pedir una disculpa cuanto antes.

Me disculpo si he dicho algo inapropiado o que los haya ofendido-comenzó a decir rápidamente el chico de cabellos negros- bueno pero para empezar correctamente me presentare, soy Gray Fullbuster y mi ciudad natal es Magnolia, mi familia es…

Ve al grano-le dijo en tono irascible el peli rosa, que ya a esta altura lo veía con gesto de fastidio- ¿A qué vienes?

El chico de pelo oscuro pareció quedar por unos segundos perplejo ante la actitud y trato que estaba recibiendo de parte del otro joven, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de trato. De repente una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en las comisuras de sus labios.

Entiendo- dijo en un murmuro para él mismo-si asi son las cosas, entiendo.

Rápidamente comenzó a buscar entre las bolsas de su saco algo, y saco de entre una de ellas un saco pequeño, fuera lo que fuera que el saco contenía se veía que era algo que pesaba.

Vengo a hacerte una petición-dijo arrojando el pequeño saco al escritorio, en cuanto cayo y choco contra la superficie del escritorio se produjo un sonido metálico- esto es sólo un pequeño adelanto o muestra, como quieras tomarlo, te daré trescientos de estos, ¿Qué me dices?

El rostro del joven de cabellos rosados comenzó a cambiar nuevamente, en sus labios se empezó a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa llena de satisfacción y algo de malicia; mientras que esto sucedía el gato miraba todo sin hablar, sus ojos se empezaron a abrir mucho ante la reacción de su amigo.

Te escucho- le dijo sin más el peli rosa al pelinegro.

Y dicho esto se cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

* * *

Lucy ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para perder de vista a los dos hombres que la habían mirado de una forma poco amistosa y llena de malicia, una vez que se sintió más segura comenzó nuevamente a observar los puestos del mercado junto con Plue.

Sin saber porque una escena llamo su atención, frente a ella un par de niños entre la edad de ocho y nueve años jugaban a tener un duelo con espadas de madera; se veían tan entretenidos y centrados en su juego que ni siquiera se fijaban en la gente que pasaba junto a ellos y a la cual podían darle un golpe por accidente.

De forma inesperada uno de los niños dio un golpe tan fuerte a la espada del otro, que esté ultimo perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, el niño pego contra un palo que servía como pilar en un puesto, como resultado la carpa comenzó a zarandearse y una sandía que había arriba de esta comenzó a caer.

Lucy se percato rápidamente de esto y se dio cuenta de que la fruta iba caer sobre la cabeza de una joven que se encontraba en ese mismo puesto haciendo las compras, la joven ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de la situación.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, Lucy ya se había lanzado hacia la joven, a la cual arrastro con el peso de su cuerpo unos metros más allá del lugar. Justo cuando ambas tocaron el suelo por la caída se oyó un estruendoso ruido provocado por el chocar de la fruta contra el suelo, y junto a este unos gritos provenientes de la multitud que apreciaba la escena.

Lucy fue la primera en levantarse, dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se oyó el choque y vio la fruta totalmente hecha puré en el suelo, con esto supo que si no hubiera reaccionado rápido seguramente las consecuencias hubieran sido graves. La otra joven por su parte permanecía aun en el suelo observando con los ojos muy abiertos hacia la fruta.

Lucy al darse cuenta del estado de la otra chica decidió ayudarle.

¿Estas bien?- le pregunto al mismo tiempo que le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, la joven que hasta ese momento pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Lucy, la miro indecisa si sobre tomar la ayuda o no- tómala, no te haré daño.

Con esto la otra chica tomo la mano de Lucy mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, ahora que Lucy se percataba más de la joven se dio cuenta de que tenía una estatura más baja que ella, tenía el pelo corto y lacio de un color azul claro, y contaba con dos hermosos ojos marrones, su tez de piel era clara; llevaba un vestido naranja que hacia juego con una tela que servía como diadema sobre su cabello, el vestido era muy recatado,

le cubría todo el cuerpo, desde su cuello hasta sus talones.

Estoy bien gracias-una suave voz se produjo desde la garganta de esa joven y saco a Lucy de sus pensamientos-de no haber sido por ti seguramente me hubiera hecho un gran daño.

Me alegra –dijo Lucy rápidamente sin pensarlo y sonriendo- realmente me lleve un buen susto, creo que ni siquiera lo pensé sólo reaccione.

De pronto Lucy capto algo en el rostro de la otra chica que la hizo callar, en el rostro de ella se había formado un rubor muy notorio en ambas mejillas y había bajado su mirada.

¿Qué sucede?-dijo Lucy preocupada- ¿he dicho algo malo?

La joven negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Lo siento-exclamo de pronto tomando por sorpresa a Lucy-yo… yo pensé que eras un chico pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres una chica.

Con esto Lucy cayó en cuenta del gran error que había cometido, su voz, había sido tan descuida con eso, se dio cuenta que no bastaba simplemente el haber cambiado su apariencia, sino que ahora también tendría que hablar y actuar como hombre. No pudo evitar sentirse estúpida ante ello, sabía muy bien que si continuaba siendo tan descuidada y despistada la descubrirían pronto, muy pronto.

Se decidió a tratar de corregir su error.

¿Qué?- pregunto tratando de hacer su voz más grave de lo que era- pero si soy un chico, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no?

Ahhh-dijo la chica más confundida que nunca y con la cara más roja que un tomate- Es que yo… eh…pues tu voz y tus gestos…eh…lo siento.

Lucy estaba a punto de contestar algo para calmar los nervios de la joven cuando unos gritos las interrumpieron.

¡Levi! ¡Levi!- gritaban dos jóvenes que se acercaban corriendo hacia ellas.

Cuando llegaron hacia el lugar, los jóvenes empujaron un poco a Lucy y a Plue y rodearon a la joven de pelo azul claro para empezar a interrogarla.

¿Levi estas bien?- dijo en tono preocupado un joven de cabellos naranjas-¿alguien te hizo algo?

Si, Levi-dijo otro de pelo negro- oímos un gran estruendo y muchos gritos, y pensamos que algo te había pasado, dinos algo Levi.

La joven sólo se limito a mirarlos un poco apenada sin contestar.

Cálmense-dijo finalmente con voz tranquila para calmar a los dos jóvenes- la verdad es que una fruta casi me cae encima.

Ante estas palabras los jóvenes pusieron una cara de horror. Pero Levi simplemente continuo hablando.

Pero este chico-dijo Levi comenzando a sonreír y señalando a Lucy- fue muy amable y me salvo.

Los dos jóvenes que hasta ahora habían estado ignorando la presencia de Lucy voltearon a mirarla de una forma poco común; parecían como si estuvieran viendo la octava maravilla del mundo o mejor dicho, para ser más precisos como si ante ellos tuvieran a un ángel.

Muchas gracias- le dijo él de pelo naranja.

Si, no sabes cuánto te lo agradecemos-complemento el de pelo negro-eres un ángel, no sabes lo feliz que nos haces.

Chicos creo que están exagerando-dijo la joven ya un tanto avergonzada por el comportamiento de sus amigos – denle espacio, por cierto mi nombre es Levi, Levi McGarden, pero puedes decirme simplemente Levi, y ellos dos son mis dos mejores amigos.

Lucy no supo porque pero de pronto sintió un cambio de clima en el ambiente, la atmosfera se había hecho tensa.

Él es Sarusuke – dijo Levi apuntando con su dedo al joven pelirrojo-pero le decimo Jet.

El joven le dirigió una mirada poco amistosa a Lucy, lo cual la hizo sentir un poco incomoda pero no dijo nada continuo escuchando a Levi.

Y él es Droy – dijo la joven pero ahora señalando al otro joven- ambos han sido mis mejores amigos desde la infancia.

Para entonces Lucy ya sentía que alguien se la estaba comiendo viva con la mirada, volteo lo más disimuladamente que pudo y se encontró con las miradas de los dos jóvenes anteriormente mencionados, algo le quedo claro a Lucy; si las miradas mataran, ella ya estaría cien metros bajo tierra.

Sí, somos sus mejores amigos- dijeron ambos chicos al unisonó, resaltando la palabra mejores amigos.

Por un segundo Lucy se sintió confundida, realmente no entendía que estaba mal con esos chicos, hace unos pocos segundos hasta le estaban agradeciendo y ahora la querían asesinar.

¿Y cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunto Levi sacándola de su trance.

¿Mi nombre?-repitió Lucy algo indecisa – ohhh, si mi nombre… pues… yo me llamo Lucas, si Lucas Huge.

La verdad es que Lucy había dicho lo primero que se le vino a su cabeza, solo utilizo las letras iniciales de su verdadero nombre.

Con que Lucas, eh- dijo Levi inmediatamente dirigiéndole una sonrisa radiante a Lucy- es un lindo nombre.

Con esto Lucy sintió que las miradas de los dos jóvenes se intensificaban más, y fue ahí donde lo comprendió, supo lo que realmente estaba pasando.

_Ya entiendo, esos dos están celosos_ pensó Lucy, y se limito a evitar sus miradas.

Entonces joven Lucas – dijo Levi volviéndola a sacar de sus pensamientos- sería tan amable de recibir mi agradecimiento, aceptando ir a mi casa a comer.

Me encantaría – contesto Lucy rápidamente – pero mi barco zarpará en algunos momentos.

Ohhh- exclamo Levy y Lucy pudo distinguir un dejo de decepción en su voz – lo siento, esperaba poder agradecerte lo que habías hecho por mí. ¿Vas a hacer un viaje?

¿Qué?-interrumpió Jet antes de que Lucy pudiera siquiera responder – Levi, ¿a caso no te has dado cuenta?, él tipo es un pirata.

Cierto – volvió a complementar el otro chico – es mejor irnos, no es bueno mezclarse con piratas, no son de fiar.

A Lucy lo que realmente le dolió fue la mirada llena de desprecio que el chico le dirigió cuando menciono esas palabras, nunca antes en su vida alguien la había tratado asi, ni hecho sentir de tal manera. Pero en el fondo sabía que no podía culparlo, después de todo ella misma pensaba y se sentía de esa manera al hablar de los piratas, y pensar que ahora estaría rodeada de ellos por sabe dios cuanto tiempo. Fue consciente de que tenía que acostumbrarse, a partir de ahora la gente normal la miraría de esa forma.

¡No!- oyó gritar de pronto a Levi- pirata o no, no me importa, él salvo mi vida y yo quiero agradecerle de alguna manera.

Lucy miro sorprendida a la joven ante esto igual que sus dos amigos, la chica pareció pensativa por unos segundos pero finalmente se acerco hacia Lucy.

Mira yo se que ya tienes que partir pero… decía Levi mientras se desabrochaba por la parte trasera de su cuello un medallón que traía colgado, cuando finalmente se lo hubo quitado le tendió la mano a Lucy para que lo tomará- yo quiero que tu tengas esto, es de protección, sé que te ayudara mucho en tu viaje, cuídalo por favor.

Lucy dudo por un momentos si tomar el objeto o no pero ante la mirada suplicante de la chica accedió a tomarlo.

En cuanto Lucy lo tomo la chica dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Jet, Droy vámonos – dijo con voz fuerte sin voltear la mirada – adiós Lucas fue un placer conocerte, ojala nos volvamos a ver.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar tras ella mientras se intercambian miradas llenas de confusión. Lucy simplemente permanecía observando cómo los jóvenes se alejaban y se perdían entre la multitud.

Mientras apretaba el colgante en una de sus manos un pensamiento llego a su mente, estaba segura de que si se hubieran conocido en otro momento y en otra situación, quizás solo quizás hubieran llegado a ser grandes amigas.

Vamos Plue- le dijo repentinamente Lucy a su criatura volteando a mirarlo- nosotros también tenemos irnos, ya es tarde y no queremos que nos dejen.

Mientras comenzaban a andar Lucy volvió a hablar.

Y otro favor Plue – le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo – recuérdame que no debo de hablar ni acercarme a las mujeres mientras este vestida así.

* * *

Un joven de cabellos rosados y ojos rasgados y oscuros se encontraba en su oficina, su único acompañante era un gato de pelaje azul.

El joven permanecía sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio, su mirada parecía perdida pero en su rostro se reflejaba una mueca llena de desagrado y molestia, él gato que hasta ahora simplemente lo miraba de forma preocupada se decidió a hablar.

Natsu, ¿te sientes bien? – se animo a decir el minino.

Por toda respuesta el joven dirigió su mirada hacia lo que tenía sobre el escritorio; era un pequeño saco, en cuanto lo vio los rasgos de molestia que ya tenía en su rostro se intensificaron más, con un movimiento rápido tomo el saco con una de sus manos y lo arrojo a un bote de basura que tenia cercano al escritorio.

No entiendo Natsu – hablo el gato después de ver tal acción - Si te molestaba tanto y no lo querías, ¿Por qué lo aceptaste?

El joven se levanto de su asiento y sin mirar al gato tomo el abrigo y el sombrero que estaban colocados sobre el escritorio.

Nos esperan Happy, apresúrate- le dijo esto al gato ignorando la pregunta que le había hecho y sin esperarlo salió de la habitación dejando al minino solo.

El gato se limito simplemente a dar un suspiro lleno de resignación y salió tras él.

* * *

Lucy quien subía por la rampa hacia la cubierta del Fairy tal, caminaba con pasos grandes y rápidos, se notaba a simple vista que la chica tenía mucha prisa por llegar aquel lugar. Un Plue muy agitado venía detrás de ella, la joven había venido tan rápido por una parte del camino que la pobre criatura blanca tuvo que correr para no quedarse atrás.

Cuando finalmente llego a la cubierta, observo que se encontraba vacía, ni un alma se veía por ahí, por un momento se sintió aliviada, significaba que aun no había llegado nadie y aun tenía un poco más de tiempo para prepararse mentalmente.

Durante su camino hacia el barco había sido testigo de que muchas de las barcas que anteriormente se encontraban ancladas en el muelle ya no se encontraban, y las restantes se estaban alistando para zarpar en cualquier momento. Por lo que no había podido evitar sentir algo de miedo al pensar que quizás la suya ya se hubiera ido.

Se acerco lentamente a la barandilla del barco y comenzó a mirar el mar, realmente le pareció hermoso. Plue llegó casi arrastrándose a sus pies, en cuanto logro estar cerca de ella se desplomo sobre el suelo, Lucy que estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percato de ello.

Ahora que se ponía a meditar, varias preguntas se empezaron a formular dentro de su cabeza, se pregunto ¿si acaso él ya habría llegado al barco? ¿y si el capitán habría aceptado el trato? Soltó un suspiro, por más que quisiera no sabía esas respuestas, sólo deseaba con todo su corazón que así fuera.

Hubo un pensamiento que llego a ella repentinamente y le causo algo de temor, ¿Qué pasaría si el chico de pelo rosa y su extraño gato le hubieran contado de ella a él? ¿la habrían delatado?, por un momento medito la situación, no podría llamarse a eso delatar puesto que ni siquiera había quedado como un acuerdo entre ellos tres sobre que eso era un secreto ¿o sí?

_Pero ¿Qué estas pensando Lucy?, sería un milagro que él te llegará a reconocer, si ya me conformaría yo con que se acordará de mí. _Este pensamiento le trajo a Lucy un sentimiento de alivio pero también uno de pesadez.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose la saco de sus pensamientos, la joven centro su atención ante ese ruido y se dio cuenta de que no era una sola persona la que venía, sino varias.

Lucy volteo a ver la entrada en donde desembocaba la rampa justo para ver a cinco hombres que ya entraban por ella.

El primer hombre era uno de cabellos azules marinos y ojos rasgados y oscuros, su color de tez era morena clara, su complexión era delgada, contaba con una barba escasa pero se mantenía ahí. A simple vista se podría decir que andaba alrededor de los treinta y cuarenta años. Parecía como si ese hombre estuviera dirigiendo a los otros cuatro, era el que iba al frente.

Un segundo hombre iba muy cercano al primero, tenía el cabello de un color castaño claro, quizás hasta podría decirse de un color arena, sus ojos estaban completamente rasgados, tanto asi que parecía como si los tuviera cerrados. A diferencia del primer hombre no tenia barba ni bigote, y su tez era mucho más clara, aunque su complexión era igual de delgada. Llevaba una pipa en su boca. Al igual que el primer hombre parecía andar entre la misma edad. A simple vista daba la impresión de que ese hombre tratará de que los otros tres restantes pusieran atención a las indicaciones que estaba dando el primer hombre.

El tercer hombre venia mucho más alejado de los dos primeros pero más cercano a los dos restantes, este hombre tenía el pelo de un color rubio, aunque su cabello era tan ondulado que parecía o recordaba a un muñeco con sus rizos, su tez era muy blanca, y sus ojos dejaban ver un azul muy deslumbrante. Poseía un bigote que terminaba de una extraña manera, era como si formara un espiral, lo que le daba una apariencia simpática y al vez graciosa. Daba la impresión de que andaba cercano a los cuarenta años.

El cuarto hombre, era muy diferente, su estatura era realmente alta y su complexión era corpulenta y musculosa, su tez era demasiado oscura y algo que llamaba demasiado la atención en él era que su cabeza no poseía el más mínimo pelo, era calvo, sus ojos eran igual de oscuros que su piel. A pesar de ello se veía bastante tranquilo, Lucy calculo que debía andar por los treinta años.

Lucy sintió de pronto que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo cuando reparo en el quinto hombre, esté hombre era uno de los dos hombres con los que se había topado en el mercado, era el hombre más bajo de estatura.

Se sintió morir cuando él le devolvió la mirada, mientras una sonrisa se empezaba asomar por su labios, era una sonrisa llena de malicia al igual que su mirada. Con esto Lucy supo que la había reconocido, por un momento no supo qué hacer y sólo atino en desviar su vista para no seguirlo viendo.

Por lo anterior Lucy no se dio cuenta de cuando el hombre de cabellos azules se le había acercado; cayó en la cuenta hasta que lo vio a unos pocos centímetros de su cara.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto él con un tono de voz tranquila- ¿A caso tu también vienes a unirte?

La joven estaba por contestar cuando una voz fuerte la interrumpió e hizo que la atención de todos se centrará en quien había hablado.

Macao, ¿Qué es lo que me has traído?- dijo en tono alto un joven de cabellos rosados - ¿Es todo lo que me has conseguido?

Natsu - dijo el hombre que respondía al nombre de Macao mientras se alejaba de Lucy y se acercaba a Natsu – son todos los hombres que se decidieron enlistar, la verdad creo que nos fue muy bien, yo esperaba menos hombres. Acércate para que los veas mejor.

El chico volteó mirar a los presentes y pareció examinar con total atención a cada uno de ellos por unos momentos.

Lucy se esforzó por tratar de adivinar el pensamiento del joven de cabellos de rosa mientras este examinaba a los demás, pero todo esfuerzo resulto inútil, su rostro se encontraba tan inexpresivo e indiferente que no reflejaba nada.

¿Cuáles serán sus puestos Macao?- pregunto el joven después de un rato de estar realizando esta tarea –Supongo que ya sabes sus habilidades ¿no?

Macao simplemente sonrió ante el comentario.

Pues veras Natsu, Franz será nuestro cocinero – le dijo señalando al hombre de rizos dorados- él trabajo hasta hace unos días en un restaurante, pero fue cerrado. Sé que su comida es realmente deliciosa.

El hombre ante dicho comentario a cerca de él camino unos pasos más cerca de Macao y Natsu, y se dirigió a ambos.

Será un placer servirles señores- dijo el hombre de una forma un tanto tímida – hare lo mejor que pueda.

Macao volvió a sonreír para continuar hablando.

Y este de acá es Jimie – dijo señalando ahora al hombre negro y calvo- él será nuestro contramaestre, ese cargo ya lo ha desempeñado en otras embarcaciones pero dijo que ahora quería lanzarse a una aventura verdadera.

Por toda respuesta al comentario el hombre solo dio un gesto amistoso hacia Natsu y Macao.

Y por último el hombre de ahí – dijo señalando al hombre que Lucy había visto en el mercado – será nuestro maestro armero, dijo tener gran experiencia en ello, su nombre es Morí.

El hombre ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a Natsu ni a Macao ante el comentario, hasta parecía tener un gesto de molestia en su rostro, ni a Natsu ni a Macao les importo esto.

Y como ya sabes – continuo hablando Macao con Natsu – Wanaba será nuestro piloto y yo seré tu navegante…

De pronto Macao guardo silencio y dirigir su atención sobre otra persona, volteó a mirar a cierto joven rubio que permanecía muy callado observando y escuchando toda la escena y lo que decían.

¿Y él? – pregunto Macao logrando que Natsu volteara a mirar hacia el joven rubio - ¿Quién es él?

Mi nombre es Lu… -comenzó a decir Lucy tratando de que su voz fuera tan grave como la de un hombre, aunque en la realidad salió más como la voz de un puberto que estaba experimentando el cambio de voz.

Será mi primer oficial – dijo Natsu interrumpiendo a Lucy.

¡Aye!- salió gritando un gato con voz aguda detrás de Natsu, dejando asombrados a todos los presentes- ¡Luigi será el primer oficial!

En tanto Lucy simplemente escuchaba y observaba todo sin realmente comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Luigi? Ella estaba planeando llamarse Lucas Huge, ¿Y qué era eso de primer oficial?, tampoco lo entendía, empezó a sentir miedo, se dio cuenta que realmente iba a necesitar ayuda; no iba a ser tan fácil como le pareció cuando hizo sus planes.

¡Que bien!- exclamo con entusiasmo Macao – Un miembro más.

Hay una cosa más – interrumpió Natsu hablando en voz muy alta para asegurarse de que todos lo escucharan – A parte de nuestro viaje, nos han contratado para realizar una búsqueda y por ello tendremos un invitado especial.

De entre las escaleras que llevaban cuesta abajo surgió un joven de cabellera negra azulada y vestido con ropa elegante. A nadie pareció importarle mucho el supuesto invitado especial, pero cierto joven rubio se quedo congelado al verlo.

Gray – susurro para sí misma mientras continuaba observándolo, no podía apartar su vista de él.

Natsu continúo hablando.

Este sujeto- dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Gray – Nos ha contratado para encontrar a su princesa, y lo más importante es que nos dará trescientos costales de oro por ello.

¡Prometida, imbécil!- le grito interrumpiéndolo el joven de pelo negro azulado - ¡Cerebro de carbón!

Natsu pareció ignorar el comentario del joven.

Como sea- empezó a decir para todos nuevamente- como ya saben este barco recorrerá los principales cinco puertos, en los cuales continuaremos reclutando gente, después de eso cruzaremos la línea roja.

Todos permanecieron callados escuchándolo muy atentamente. A Lucy le pareció familiar eso de la línea roja, sabía que ya lo había oído mencionar anteriormente pero por más esfuerzo que hizo no pudo recordar que era, ni donde lo había escuchado.

Así que para el que se quiera retirar de este viaje – dijo en un tono muy serio – está muy a tiempo de hacerlo.

Aunque aparentemente lo había dicho para todos, Lucy supo que eso se lo dijo especialmente a ella, la mirada que le dio el chico después de que acabo de decir eso se lo confirmo. Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse muy irritada, si él creía que ella iba a desistir tan fácilmente se equivocaba, por lo que ella le dirigió una mirada casi retadora.

Además ahora que la persona que era su razón para hacer lo que estaba haciendo estaba arriba de ese barco ella no podía retractarse, él la necesitaba aunque no le hubiera pedido su ayuda. Rápidamente le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Gray.

Bien entonces, todos a sus puestos – grito Natsu para asegurase de que todos oyeran y obedecieran- Macao eleven anclas y suelten las velas.

Natsu comenzó a caminar a su oficina una vez que dio esas órdenes mientras que Happy decidió quedarse a observar como la tripulación llevaba a cabo lo dicho por Natsu, Lucy se acerco a su lado.

El barco comenzó a moverse lentamente alejándose poco a poco del muelle, ambos gato y chica veían como se iban alejando de la tierra firme.

Y con esto comenzó la travesía del barco conocido como Fairy tail.

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les está pareciendo la historia? ¿Y que hay de mi redacción? Tengo dudas sobre ella, y si me gustaría mejórala, les agradecería que me hicieran observaciones sobre ella también. **

**Curiosidades:**

**Aunque eso no se vea en esta historia, Levi no quedara con ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos, se quedara con Gazille (XD que mala soy ni aquí les doy oportunidad a los pobres de Jet y Droy)**

**Lucy sólo será conocida como Lucas Huge por Levi, Jet y Droy porque nuestro querido amigo Happy la acaba de bautizar como Luigi.**

**Use Lucas porque he visto que en otros fanfics donde Lucy tiene que disfrazarse de hombre le ponen Lucas, y le deje en Luigi porque ese nombre se lo llegan a dar Happy y Natsu si no mal recuerdo en el segundo capítulo de Fairy tail (anime).**

**Ahora si ¿Qué aventuras le esperan a nuestra querida Lucy/Luigi a partir de ahora? ¿Qué es esa extraña actitud de Natsu? ¿A quién quiere encontrar Gray? ¿Y qué es eso de la línea roja?**

**No dejen de leer este fanfic para descubrirlo.**

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, perdón por el tan largo retraso, aparte de que hoy empecé a escribir con dos días de retraso, tuve varias cosas que hacer y un aviso este capítulo me quedo muy largo por lo que lo dividiré en dos; hoy subo la primera parte y en dos o tres días subiré la segunda.**

**Les agradezco a sakuraHaruno-624, a niixuiix , a Infinity Infinytum (Guest) por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia, que bueno que hasta ahora les guste.**

**Antes de empezar los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro-Mashima, porque de ser asi ya hubiera confirmado abiertamente el Nalu desde hace mucho tiempo a los cuatro vientos. Pero si me pertenece la historia y algunos personajes que saldrán.**

**Sin más les dejo el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

Capitulo 3: Punto 1: El Puerto de Cedar parte I

Una pluma blanca venia cayendo muy lentamente desde el cielo, el viento la mecía suavemente, retrasando su caída. Sin embargo tarde o temprano llegaría a su último destino: el suelo. Una mano le impidió que fuera así.

La persona a la que pertenecía esa mano, no era otra que a un joven de cabellos rubios, por un momento se detuvo a contemplar muy atentamente con sus dos grandes ojos color chocolate dicha pluma. Volteo enseguida a observar el cielo, justo a tiempo para ver a un ave que ya algo lejana seguía su vuelo velozmente.

_Seguramente se trata de una gaviota _pensó el joven volviendo a posar su vista nuevamente a la pluma que aun sostenía.

Al voltear al cielo se había percatado de varias cosas; pudo ser consciente no sólo del ave sino también del cambio de la posición del sol, esté ya había descendido bastante.

No sabía en realidad cuanto tiempo había pasado y menos cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí sentada esperando. Para ella habían sido horas, que siendo sincera consigo misma no dudaba que así fuera pero no debían ser tantas horas como ella creía.

Se encontraba sentada sobre una caja de madera, sobre sus piernas reposaba plácidamente una criatura blanca que se caracterizaba por tener como nariz un gran pico dorado; la criatura se encontraba dormitando.

Un pequeño ruido cercano capto la atención del joven, haciendo que volteara muy sigilosamente hacia el lugar donde según su oído le había indicado que provenía aquel sonido. Lo que vio fue a una gaviota que picoteaba otra de las cajas de madera que se encontraban cerca de ahí, quizás el ave andaba en busca de pescado o de algún otro tipo de alimento; lo que fuera no tenía la más mínima importancia para ella.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, por un momento se había sentido alarmada ante dicho ruido, regreso inmediatamente a ocupar su posición anterior. En su rostro se empezó a ser visible un pequeño cambio, se dibujo en ella un gesto que podría indicar entre preocupación y disgusto. Comenzó a apretar sus puños y le dirigió la mirada a la criatura que reposaba en sus piernas.

Te juro Plue que si me deja plantada… yo…yo… ¡ahhh! – una voz femenina se produjo de aquel supuesto chico-¿pero quien se cree que es para hacerme esperar así?

Calló un momento esperando escuchar una respuesta de parte de su joven amigo, pero la criatura simplemente se limito a verla, fue cuando decidió continuar con su monologo.

Además él y yo hicimos un trato – dijo el supuesto joven en tono irritado- si no llega en cinco minutos más, no le daré nada.

Volvió a guardar silencio durante unos segundos pero su rostro comenzó a mostrar repentinamente un gesto de preocupación.

¡Rayos!-exclamo en voz alta olvidándose de la situación en la que se encontraba – aunque me duela aceptarlo, realmente lo necesito Plue, yo no sé nada y no puedo estar escondiéndome para siempre.

Otro sonido la hizo callar, por un momento estuvo más que segura que había oído unos pasos que se detuvieron justo atrás de ella, empezó a sentir que el alma se le iba, al mismo tiempo se sentía tan tonta, era consciente que no podría esconderse por siempre pero ella misma se había entregado tan fácilmente, después de haber logrado estar oculta por un par de horas, y todo por un descuido de no poder controlar sus emociones.

Junto todo el valor que tenía y cuando se sintió lista volteo a mirar a la persona que debía estar detrás de ella, un profundo alivio llego a ella cuando vio que quien estaba ahí parado no era otro que a quien ella estuvo esperando ya desde hace un largo tiempo.

¿A quién necesitas Luigi?-le pregunto una vocecita aguda.

El supuesto joven se limito a mirarlo con una mirada llena de enfado.

Oye Luigi, ¿Por qué no has ido a tu puesto? – Pregunto nuevamente el dueño de esa vocecita aguda- Si se dan cuenta se van a enojar contigo. ¡Luigi es un flojo!

¡Cállate Gato!-le grito al minino ya muy irritada – es tu culpa, te estaba esperando y no llegabas.

El minino que estaba frente a ella le dirigió una mirada confusa, como si no entendiera nada de lo que le decía.

¿Con que no te acuerdas, eh? –Le dijo en tono astuto al gato –pues te reduciré la cantidad acordada, solamente te daré un pescado de los cinco que te había dicho.

¡¿Qué?-Grito el gato para luego empezar a llorar mientras comenzaba a volar hacia una dirección- ¡Ahhh, Natsu, Luigi es muy mala! ¡No sabe cumplir un trato!

La joven se sintió alarmada ante esto, ¿Realmente la iba a delatar?

¡Espera Happy!- grito la joven algo apurada y preocupada - ¡Te los daré, pero vuelve! ¡Te daré hasta cuatro más!

El gato paró en seco su vuelo y volteo a verla con una cara sonriente. La joven sólo suspiro.

_Este gato es un pícaro de primera, pero ni hablar_ pensó la joven.

Bien, pero tú también cumple la parte de tu trato- le dijo ella - ¿Lo recuerdas?

¡Aye sir! – Dijo ya muy animado el minino - ¿Qué quieres saber Luigi?

Para entender mejor lo que estaba pasando, lo explicaré, la joven se había molestado con el gato porque esté le había llamado floja; si bien era cierto que no estaba en su puesto y que se había escondido durante el par de horas que llevaban abordo en ese barco para no cumplir con sus tareas, pero no era por pereza pues al contrario ella se consideraba una persona responsable, muy trabajadora y comprometida con lo que hacía, y era por ello que si quería hacer las cosas bien en lo que su nuevo puesto exigía, primero tenía que saber en qué consistía, ahí era donde radicaba el problema, ella no sabía nada, ni tenía la más remota idea de lo tenía que hacer. Así que no dudo en pedir ayuda.

Justo después de que ella y Happy hubieran visto como se alejaban del muelle, pensó que el gato podría ser de gran ayuda. Al principio el minino había parecido dudar en ayudarle a aclarar sus dudas, pero después de prometerle a cambio de ello cinco deliciosos pescados, el gato había accedido inmediatamente. Siendo sincera no sabía de dónde sacaría los pescados pero eso lo pensaría después, lo importante ahora es que él le ayudaría.

Habían acordado de verse una hora después en la parte trasera del barco, esa zona que se denominaba como popa. Ella había llegado puntualmente y lo había estado esperando desde entonces ahí sentada, pero por alguna razón desconocida para ella, el gato se había demorado demasiado tiempo, durante todo ese tiempo ella se había mantenido preocupada y al mismo tiempo esperanzada ante cualquier pequeño sonido que escuchaba; De vez en cuando se había asomado a ver si alguno de sus compañeros de barco pasaba por ahí, siempre lista para ocultarse ante un caso así, pero para su buena suerte nadie se había aparecido por el lugar en ese tiempo, ni había habido rastro alguno de que la estuvieran buscando.

¿Luigi? ¿Estas bien?- volvió hablar el gato al ver que no le contestaban - ¿Qué quieres saber?

Ahhh-exclamo la joven saliendo de su ensimismamiento- si Happy, estoy bien, sólo estaba recordando. Pero bueno quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que hace un primer oficial? ¿Y qué es lo que hacen los demás en el barco?

¡Ayyy, Luigi! – Exclamo Happy con aire de autosuficiencia- ¡No sabes nada!

¡Por eso te contrate Gato! – dijo la joven molesta, ya que no le gustaba que la tratarán como a una retrasada o tonta.

Está bien –dijo Happy – te explicaré todo desde el principio, pero ponme mucha atención porque no lo repetiré Luigi.

La joven sólo asintió con su cabeza muy lentamente mientras miraba muy atentamente al gato que flotaba volaba frente a ella.

En un barco – comenzó a explicar Happy con tono sabio- la tripulación se divide en varios cargos para que todo funcione bien. Primero está el capitán, que ya sabemos que aquí es Natsu, sus ordenes deben ser obedecidas por todos. A demás se encarga de organizar las actividades que los otros tripulantes deben realizar y también es el responsable de toda la tripulación.

En la mente de la joven se dibujo la figura de un adolescente de cabellos rosados y ojos oscuros rasgados. El gato callo unos segundos para ver si la joven tenía alguna pregunta, pero ella sólo guardo silencio por lo que el minino continuo con la explicación.

También hay un piloto-dijo Happy- él se encarga de manejar el barco; maneja el timón y ordena cuando debemos colocar las velas para aprovechar el viento. Ese puesto aquí lo tiene Wakaba.

Lucy asintió lentamente con su cabeza mientras recordaba a un hombre de cabellos color arena y ojos tan rasgados que parecían cerrados.

El navegante en un barco es importantísimo- continuo con su explicación el gato- Macao es él que hará eso en el barco. El navegante nos dice que ruta debemos seguir para llegar a donde queremos llegar, además de que él traza los mapas.

A la mente de Lucy llego la imagen de un hombre de pelo azulado, con un par de ojos negros y rasgados.

Otro puesto muy importante-siguió hablando Happy- es el que tiene Franz, el cocinero; él nos dará de comer a toda la tripulación, y debe de proveer los alimentos y todo lo que necesite para prepararlos. Espero que nos de comer muchos pescados.

Lucy vio la imagen de un hombre de rizos dorados, con un extraño bigote y un par de ojos azules deslumbrantes.

Luego viene el puesto de Jimie- dijo el gato- el contramaestre; él se encargará de del estado de las cuerdas, amarres, anclas y ramos, aunque él no puede sólo necesitara ayudantes.

La imagen de un hombre, alto, musculoso y de tez oscura se hizo presente en la mente de la joven.

Y como olvidar al maestro armero – dijo Happy emocionado- creo que aquí será ese hombre llamado Morí, él debe mantener y equipar el armamento del barco, y también el armamento de mano de cada uno de nosotros.

Al escuchar esto Lucy no pudo evitar estremecerse, no dudo ni por un segundo que aquel hombre debía ser un experto en ello, eso lo volvía aun más escalofriante y peligroso. Su mente trajo de vuelta el recuerdo de la mirada que le dirigió en el mercado, la joven se estremeció por segunda vez ante esto.

Y por supuesto el puesto de Luigi – la voz del gato la trajo de nuevo a la realidad-El primer oficial, tú tienes que hacer que se obedezcan las ordenes del capitán en todo el barco, y cuando él no esté disponible, tú quedaras a cargo.

¡¿Qué?-grito la joven algo atónita, no daba crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar-¡¿Yo tengo que hacer eso?

¡Aye sir!-dijo el minino alegremente-tendrás que ponerte mucho al tanto con Natsu; serás su brazo derecho.

Por un momento Lucy se quedo pasmada, no podía creer lo último que le había dicho el pequeño gato azul.

_No, no, no puede ser, debe ser una broma, yo quería permanecer lo más lejos posible de él, es obvio que el tipo ni siquiera me quiere en el barco. ¿Pero entonces porque acepto que me uniera a su tripulación?_, todo esto paso por la mente de la joven y lo último le dejo una sensación de confusión.

Pero Luigi, el primer oficial tiene sus privilegios-le dijo el gato al ver la cara de preocupación que había puesto la joven- el capitán y el primer oficial son los únicos que pueden dormir en una habitación solo para ellos.

¿Enserio?-pregunto Lucy un poco confundida-¿pero que no cada quien tiene su propia habitación?

El gato le dirigió una mirada llena de incredulidad ante sus preguntas.

Nee Luigi- dijo el gato después de unos segundos- todos duermen en una sola habitación muy grande, duermen sobre hamacas. De veras que no sabes nada Luigi.

Lucy-susurro la joven pero el gato la alcanzo a escuchar.

¿Qué?-pregunto el minino confundido-¿Quién es Lucy, Luigi?

Mi nombre real es Lucy Heartphilia-dijo la joven pero ahora con tono firme y fuerte-por favor Happy, llámame así cuando no esté nadie,… no quiero olvidarlo.

El gato guardo silencio mientras miraba fijamente a la joven, después rompió en carcajadas.

¡¿De qué te ríes Gato?- exclamo la chica bastante irritada-dime ¿Qué es tan gracioso?, Happy y Natsu son nombres mucho más raros y más graciosos.

De pronto para sorpresa de la joven la risa del gato se extendió repentinamente y volteo a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Qué pasa Happy?-se animo a preguntar ella sintiéndose un tanto preocupada por el cambio de humor repentino del minino.

Lucy, ya me acorde de porque venía a buscarte- le dijo el gato, aunque para la joven fue una sorpresa oír que el gato la llamara asi, continuo escuchándolo-Natsu te está buscando desde hace una hora, quiere que vayas a su oficina.

¿Qué?-dijo Lucy más preocupada que nunca-¿y apenas me lo dices gato?

¡Aye!-dijo Happy animadamente- se me olvido.

La joven sin querer perder más tiempo se echo a correr hacia la oficina lo más rápido que podía, el gato y la criatura blanca la seguían de cerca; el primero volando y el segundo corriendo.

La chica iba tan concentrada en llegar a la oficina que no se percato de que otra persona iba igual de rápido que ella pero en sentido contrario. Hasta que un choque brutal se llevo a cabo en ese momento, la joven cayó de sentón hacia atrás.

Mientras ella se sobaba los glúteos, debido a que fue un golpe muy fuerte, una voz capto su atención, era una voz masculina que le parecía muy familiar.

Hey chico, ¿te encuentras bien?-la chica busco al dueño de esa voz y se encontró con un par de ojos negros azulados que la miraban fijamente, vio que el joven enfrente de ella le tendía una mano.

Por unos segundos solo se quedo contemplándolo sin saber qué hacer.

G…G… Gray-logro exclamar al fin con la voz un poco insegura, sus mejillas se comenzaron a teñir de un color rojizo que resultaba ser muy notorio, logro bajar su cabeza haciendo que los cabellos que le colgaban en la frente y su boina le cubrieran un poco el rostro. Ella misma no podía ver su cara ruborizada pero estaba consciente de que debía ser así puesto que sentía como había empezado a arder.

¿te sientes bien?-pregunto el joven pelinegro al no obtener ninguna respuesta ni reacción del chico rubio frente a él, se dio cuenta de que no tenía la más mínima intención de aceptar su ayuda.

La joven por su parte se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, por un momento creyó entraría en una crisis de nervios, hasta que una voz aguda la trajo a de nuevo a la realidad.

¡Luigi!-dijo el gato-¿Qué pasa? Natsu nos espera, apresúrate.

El minino salió volando sin darle tiempo a ella de responder, la joven aprovecho la distracción que el gato causo en el joven pelinegro para levantarse a toda prisa y continuar su marcha, sin dirigir la más mínima mirada hacia él, ni hacia atrás.

El joven sólo quedo mirando como el chico rubio se alejaba, lo había dejado con la mano tendida, algo más llamo su atención en ese momento, una criatura blanca que paso corriendo detrás del rubio, por alguna razón le pareció familiar, aunque no pudo recordar en donde lo había visto por más esfuerzo que hizo. Finalmente dio media vuelta y continuo con su camino.

La joven continuaba su camino corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían, mientras hacía esto no dejaba de recriminarse asi misma por lo que acaba de pasar con el pelinegro.

_¿Pero qué te pasa Lucy?, no puedes actuar asi cada vez que lo veas, a partir de ahora él será mi compañero de barco y tengo que acostúmbrame a ello, _pensaba la joven, _¿Qué habrá pensado de mi?, ¿Oh no creo que le deje la mano tendida ,¿y habrá visto mi sonrojo?_

¡No!-grito en voz alta para sí misma sin detenerse- basta, no puedo seguir pensando en eso, ahora tengo cosas más importante que atender.

Cuando llego a las escaleras descendió por ellas rápidamente, desde hace más de dos minutos que había perdido de vista al gato azul, por lo que dedujo que este ya debía de encontrarse en la oficina.

Pudo vislumbrar desde lejos que la puerta de la habitación se encontraba abierta, agradeció por esto internamente y entro con paso veloz.

¡Ya estoy aquí!- dijo en voz alta en cuanto cruzo la habitación.

La joven miro la escena que se mostraba frente a ella, y se encontró con cuatro figuras que estaban de pie alrededor del escritorio, dos de ellas voltearon a verla, la miraban con algo de asombro y sorpresa; las otras dos figuras permanecían concentradas observando lo que parecía ser un mapa.

Macao- hablo con voz firme, una de las figuras que permanecían concentradas en el mapa-¿entonces, ya está decidido que esa será nuestra ruta a seguir?

Asi es Natsu- dijo Macao dirigiendo su mirada del joven rubio hacia el peli rosado- De hecho el puerto de Cedar es el que nos queda más cerca , tardaríamos más en tiempo en llegar a los otros. Además de que este viaje será el más corto que tengamos.

Oiga capitán-interrumpió el hombre de cabellos color arena que seguía mirando fijamente al chico rubio-alguien lo espera.

El joven de cabellos rosados pareció ignorar a Wakaba y continúo su conversación con el hombre de cabellos azules sin prestar la más mínima atención al joven rubio que permanecía ahí cerca de la puerta observando todo.

Bien, entonces debemos aprovechar bien la ocasión y proveernos muy bien-dijo Natsu- ya que no sabemos cuánto tardaremos en volver a pisar tierra firme.

Mientras el joven acababa de decir esto, Lucy no puedo evitar sentir como la ira y el coraje iban creciendo dentro de ella, para nadie resultaba agradable ser ignorado por alguien y menos de la manera en que él lo estaba haciendo con ella.

La joven volteo a mirar al gato azul que estaba junto al capitán, el gato parecía entretenido mirando los trazos del mapa, por un momento empezó a dudar en que aquel chico realmente la hubiera mandado llamar.

Cuando menos lo pensó una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

¡Oye tu!-le dijo una voz con tono demandante- ¿Estas sordo o te haces?

¿Eh?-fue lo único que alcanzo a exclamar Lucy antes de encontrarse con la mirada fija en ella de un joven de cabellos rosados, su expresión no resultaba ser muy amistosa que digamos. Lucy deseo por un momento que el chico la hubiera seguido ignorando.

Oye Natsu-le hablo Macao tratando de disminuir la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente- no seas tan duro con el chico, debe ser nuevo en esto, se le nota con facilidad.

¡Ve y avísales a todos que se preparen!- le dijo Natsu a Lucy con el mismo tono demandante, ignorando a Macao- Llegaremos al puerto de Cedar aproximadamente en una hora o más, quiero que se aseguren de proveernos de municiones muy bien, no sabemos cuánto tardaremos en el próximo viaje para llegar nuevamente a tierra firme ¿Entendiste?

Con la última pregunta dicha le dirigió una mirada feroz a la joven. Esta asintió rápidamente, se sintió espantada ante esto.

¡Ha… Haiii sir!-atino a decir la joven antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, no quería permanecer cerca ni un minuto más, ni perder el tiempo.

Macao y Wakaba se limitaron a observar cómo se marchaba el chico rubio a toda prisa, y luego voltearon a mirar al joven de cabellos rosados, quien ya se encontraba centrado nuevamente en el mapa colocado sobre el escritorio. La expresión de Macao cambio de una sorprendida a una divertida.

Natsu- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír-no tienes que ser así.

El chico continuo con su tarea como si no hubiera escuchado nada y Wakaba se limito a mover la cabeza lentamente como si estuviera negando o lamentando algo.

* * *

Plue apenas había alcanzado a llegar a la oficina cuando vio que la joven rubia venia de regreso corriendo a toda prisa . La verdad era que Lucy no tenía ni idea de adonde se dirigía, y menos tenia la más remota idea de dónde encontrar a sus compañeros de barco, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la idea de alejarse lo más posible de ahí, el solo recordar de nuevo esa mirada aterradora que le acababan de dirigir la hacia estremecerse una y otra vez.

No tardo en llegar a la cubierta , una vez ahí se dedico a caminar por el pasillo a lo largo de esta hasta que una figura que alcanzo a ver llamo su atención. Se acerco más y distinguió que se trataba del hombre de tez oscura, él se encontraba en esa zona del barco denominada Proa, permanecía recargado en la barandilla mientras contemplaba el panorama.

Jimie-lo llamo en la joven con su voz fingida mientras se acercaba más a él, el hombre volteo a mirarla confuso.

Pronto llegaremos al puerto de Cedar-empezó a explicar la joven, se sentía nerviosa por la mirada que se posaba sobre ella- el capitán quiere que tengas todo listo para cuando lleguemos al lugar.

Lo sé chico- le respondió con una voz gruesa, Lucy no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco por ello- mira ahí se ve ya.

La joven dirigió su vista hacia donde aquel hombre le señalaba y pudo distinguir una porción de tierra , aun no se alcazaba a distinguir muy bien pero ahí estaba.

Estaré listo a tiempo-le dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos-ve y avísale a los demás.

Lucy solo asintió con la cabeza y salió a toda prisa directo a buscar a los otros tripulantes, no sabía porque pero de pronto se sentía más animada, iban tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta de que algo más venia acercándose pero en dirección opuesta hasta que esto se estampo contra su cabeza.

El impacto del golpe no fue tan fuerte como para hacerla caer pero si le produjo un ligero mareo, cuando el mundo dejo de girar volteo a mirar a la cosa con la que se había estrellado, lo que vio fue a un pequeño gato azul que yacía en el piso inconciente. Trato de moverlo para despertarlo, pero fue inútil, el minino estaba noqueado.

Tomo al gato entre sus brazos sin dudarlo y continúo con su búsqueda, al recorrer toda la cubierta y no encontrar a nadie más decidió bajar de nuevo por las escaleras, sólo que esta vez en vez de ir hacia la oficina, anduvo por los pasillos en busca de otras habitaciones y de sus compañeros, hasta que paso por una cuya puerta se encontraba abierta y se escuchaban sonidos provenientes del otro lado. Al asomarse vio a un hombre de rizos dorados que examinaba cuidadosamente el material con que contaba aquella cocina.

Disculpe-dijo la joven con su voz fingida captando la atención del hombre-el capitán me manda a decirle que pronto llegaremos al puerto y quiere se provea muy bien, ya que el próximo viaje será mucho más largo.

De acuerdo chico-le dijo el hombre dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa para luego seguir con lo suyo.

La joven salió para continuar con su camino, pero de pronto recordó que solamente le faltaban dos tripulantes por avisar; quienes resultaban ser para su mala suerte sus dos principales temores; por un lado el joven Gray Fullbuster y por otro lado ese tipo que había visto en el mercado del puerto Horgeón.

Ceso lentamente su paso hasta quedar parada, por un momento pensó en no realizar la tarea que el capitán le había pedido pero el recuerdo de la última mirada que le dirigió la hizo retractarse de su anterior pensamiento. Se sintió perdida, tenía que aceptar que los tres hombres le atemorizaban , sólo que de forma diferente y de manera distinta.

Sabía que no tenía más opción que cumplir con su deber, su mente estaba empezando a trabajar en encontrar alguna manera de salir de su apuro, cuando de repente sintió que algo se movía entre sus brazos, volteo a mirar y se encontró con un gato azul que recién comenzaba a despertar. Se le había olvidado el gato.

¡Happy!-exclamo emocionada viendo con esperanza al minino-¡claro , como no lo pensé antes!

¿Lucy?-pregunto el minino mientras la veía algo confundido-¿Qué paso?

Oye Happy, necesito que me hagas un favor-le dijo la joven sin rodeos-ve y avísale a ese hombre, mm… ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¡ahhh, si Morí! Que pronto llegaremos al puerto y que se aliste.

Happy salió mirando de los brazos de la joven.

¡Nee Lucy!-le dijo el gato dándole una mirada con algo de desconfianza-tu lo que quieres es que yo haga tu trabajo, no seas floja o se lo diré a Natsu.

La joven se sintió decaer cuando escucho las palabras del gato pero pronto una nueva idea llego a su mente.

Prometo triplicar mi oferta-le dijo la joven decidida-serán…

¡Veintisiete pescados!- grito Happy de pronto emocionado.

¡¿Qué?-exclamo la joven sorprendida pero luego se resigno-está bien serán veintisiete pescados, pero ve ahora a avisarle a ese hombre.

¡Aye sir!-exclamo el minino y con esto se marcho a toda prisa.

La joven dio un largo suspiro cuando perdió de vista al gato, sabía que por ahora se había librado de encarar a ese hombre, lo que le quitaba un gran peso de encima, sin contar que le quedaba uno más: Gray Fullbuster.

Ella sabía muy bien que no podría evitarlo por siempre, pero si era sincera consigo misma todavía no se sentía lista como para hacerle frente aún. Al final resolvió mejor escribirle una nota donde le avisaba lo ordenado por el capitán, pensaba dejársela en sus cosas.

Le resulto un buen plan asi el chico estaría enterado de todo y ella no tendría que verlo cara a cara; pensaba en retardar lo más posible ese encuentro.

Y con esto comenzó a llevar a cabo su plan.

**Y hasta aquí la primera parte del capítulo, se que a lo mejor se les hizo un poco aburrido pero tenía que explicar cómo le iba a ser Lucy en el barco y los cargos si ella no sabía nada. Creo que encontrarán más interesante la segunda parte, la subiré en dos o tres días.**

**Por ahora vemos que Lucy le teme a Natsu, ¿Cómo se irá desarrollando la historia?**

**Nos vemos en la segunda parte de este capítulo.**


	4. Capitulo 4: El Puerto de Cedar parte II

**Hola aquí les traído la segunda parte del otro capítulo, lamento la demora pero aunque ya tenía todo en el cuaderno lo tengo que pasar a la computadora y a pesar de estar de vacaciones tengo varias cosas que hacer y se me complica prender el computador, asi que avanzo solo en los pequeños ratos que puedo.**

**Agradezco a Infinity Infinytum por el review, lamento contestarlo tan tarde pero es que cuando prendo la computadora casi que solo le avanzo a la historia, y las historias que sigo lo hago desde un Ipod en mis ratos libres.**

**Bueno antes que nada vuelvo a repetir que a pesar de la tardanza esta historia será Nalu, y lo volveré a repetir las veces que sea necesario, ya verán porque lo reitero en este capítulo, para que no piensen mal.**

**Antes de empezar los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro-Mashima, porque de ser asi ya hubiera confirmado abiertamente el Nalu desde hace mucho tiempo a los cuatro vientos. Pero si me pertenece la historia y algunos personajes que saldrán.**

**Sin más les dejo el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

Capitulo 4: Punto I: El Puerto de Cedar parte II

Un barco anclaba en un muelle dentro del puerto de la Gran Ciudad de Cedar una hora y media después. Una pequeña tripulación desembarcaba de este; en total eran ocho hombres y un minino de color azul.

Al bajar pudieron observar que la mayoría de los muelles ya se encontraban ocupados por otras barcas y navíos, muchos hombres descargaban los productos y mercancías obtenidas para algunos durante su largo y pesado día de jornada laboral, para otros obtenidos durante algún viaje realizado.

El pequeño grupo comenzó a andar con pasos presurosos en dirección hacia el mercado de dicho puerto. Por raro que pareciera todos permanecían en silencio, nadie pronunciaba ni el más mínimo sonido; ni siquiera el minino de color azul decía ni pio, cosa que le pareció muy extraño a cierto joven rubio o mejor dicho cierta joven rubia.

La joven se dio cuenta de

Que el gato reposaba en el hombro de un joven de cabellos rosados, por un momento se limito a contemplar tal escena enfrente de ella y la comparación de esta con una idea que llego a su mente casi la hace reír; ella había oído de algunas historias que narraban sobre piratas, en que algunos de ellos, mejor dicho los capitanes traían en uno de sus dos hombros a un loro parlante pero esto le parecía realmente gracioso y original; un gato volador parlante.

Para su suerte había logrado ahogar la risa, sabía que se hubiera metido en problemas si le hubiera dado rienda suelta, asi que opto por dedicarse a contemplar el panorama tal y como lo hacían todos los demás.

Ahora que miraba mejor el mercado del puerto, lo encontraba muy similar al que había visto en la ciudad de Horgeón, quizás la única diferencia radicaba en el tamaño que ambos mercados tenían, este era dos veces más largo. Y otra gran diferencia es que lucía muy a pagado a su parecer pero eso se debía a la poca gente que quedaba en él, la mayoría eran los dueños de los pocos puestos que aun no habían cerrado pero que lo estaban haciendo apenas.

El cielo ya había empezado a oscurecer, y los faroles que la ciudad tenia comenzaban a ser encendidos, tanto los que tenían las casas como los que estaban en la calle.

Llevaban unos minutos caminando y justo cuando llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad, el joven de cabellos rosados paró en seco haciendo que todos los demás lo hicieran también.

¡Escuchen!-dijo alzando más su voz para asegurarse de que todos le escucharan-Nos dirigiremos a la taberna "El Ciervo", ahí reclutaremos más gente a lo largo de la noche. Los que tengan que proveer algo mejor vayan a conseguirlo, partiremos mañana al amanecer.

Dicho esto continuaron con su camino hacia el mencionado lugar, a excepción de dos personas que durante el transcurso del camino se desviaron por otras calles; Jimie y Franz.

No llevaban ni diez minutos caminando cuando se detuvieron afuera de un local el cual tenía un anuncio en la entrada donde se podía leer con letras grandes "EL CIERVO", inmediatamente la música y los barullos provocados por la gente dentro del local llegaron a los oídos de la joven.

Por fuera el lugar lucia muy maltratado, las paredes se veían muy desgastadas y sucias, la atención de la chica se centro en un bulto que sobre salía enormemente, estaba ubicado afuera del lugar justamente recargado en una de las paredes; al analizarlo mejor se dio cuenta de era un hombre, parecía algo maduro y estaba ahogado en alcohol; la peste de su cuerpo lo delataba, además de que estaba inconciente.

Lucy vio como todos sus compañeros de barco pasaban ignorando al hombre inconciente a un lado de ellos; todos ellos entraron a la taberna sin dirigirle al sujeto la más mínima mirada. Por un momento se pregunto cómo podían ser tan fríos e insensibles, es cierto que en un principio ella sintió hasta repulsión por aquel hombre, pero no pudo evitar sentir también algo de compasión al ver que nadie le prestaba atención.

Justo cuando sintió que el ultimo de sus compañeros había entrado, se armo de valor y como pudo con la fuerza que tenia erguió más al hombre, se aseguro de que quedara lo más recto posible recargado en la pared; al menos asi no se ahogaría con su propio vomito en caso de que se presentase.

Con esto terminado finalmente se decidió a entrar a la taberna, aunque se detuvo justo en la puerta, para ser exactos ella nunca había estado en un lugar como ese, si había oído pero nada más y las cosas escuchadas no resultaban muy buenas que digamos, asi que prefirió primero echar un pequeño vistazo para asegurarse a qué tipo de ambiente atenerse.

Lo primero que vio fue que el lugar parecía bastante amplio aunque lucia muy descuidado, un poco menos que afuera, pero en fin descuidado; las paredes estaban descarapeladas y llenas de mugre y alguna que otra mancha de sustancias desconocidas. Una cosa a favor era la iluminación, esta era muy adecuada, permitía ver el lugar perfectamente; había pocas mesas y bastante gente, la mayoría eran hombres, casi podría decir que por la apariencia que daban se trataba de puros piratas.

Aunque también había mujeres, pudo distinguir que se dividían en dos en base de las vestimentas que traían; las primeras vestían de una manera más recatada, con vestidos que cubrían la mayoría de su cuerpo, ellas se dedicaban a cercarse a los clientes y tomar la orden de lo que apetecían comer y a serviles; en cambio el segundo tipos de mujeres en ese lugar vestían con prendas que resultaban ser provocativas, ya que enseñaban gran parte de sus cuerpos; vestían con un pequeño top y un pantalón que transparentaba casi todo lo largo de sus piernas, aunque sus caras estaban cubiertas por una tela que solo permitía ver sus ojos y su frente, lo que les daba un aspecto algo misterioso y cautivante.

Estas últimas mujeres se dedicaban a bailar al son de una música producida por un grupo de músicos ubicados al fondo de la taberna; ellas bailaban a los hombres utilizando movimientos que resultaban ser muy sensuales, logrando despertar el deseo y la lujuria de los clientes, quienes quedaban seducidos por los encantos de tales mujeres. La música resultaba ser muy alegre al mismo tiempo que tradicional.

Para sorpresa de la chica, su observación del lugar se vio interrumpida cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella, acto seguido una cabeza paso encima de la suya, el dueño de dicha cabeza también echo un buen vistazo. Lucy solo alcanzaba a ver mechones del cabello del sujeto, se dio cuenta que eran de un color negro azulado; fue suficiente para que supiera de quien se trataba.

Tsk- oyó decir al joven, quien al parecer tampoco le había gustado lo que había encontrado- Mejor me iré a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ¡avísale a los demás chico!

El joven dio la media vuelta y se marcho sin darle la oportunidad a Lucy siquiera de contestar, se limito a verlo partir mientras lo perdía de vista.

Cuando la joven logro asimilar lo que había pasado sintió un gran alivio, agradeció internamente que al chico no le agradaran ese tipo de lugares; ya que no hubiera podido imaginarse lo que hubiera hecho si lo llegará a ver rodeado de todas esas bailarinas y él disfrutando muy felizmente de su compañía. El tan solo pensarlo le producía escalofríos, por lo que decidió entrar de una vez por todas al lugar para olvidarse de aquellas ideas que la ponían tan mal.

Al entrar el olor del alcohol le pego muy fuerte, no estaba acostumbrada a él y le resulto algo molesto, ignorando el hecho se dedico a buscar a sus compañeros de barco con la mirada; encontró a Macao y a Natsu junto con Happy sentados en una mesa al fondo, supuso que ellos estaban esperando a candidatos que se atrevieran a unirse a la tripulación.

Vio a Wakaba sentado en la barra bebiendo un tarro de cerveza y disfrutando del espectáculo de las bailarinas, y por último lo vio a él, a ese hombre llamado Morí, este se encontraba en una mesa lejana bebiendo una botella de licor mientras dos mujeres bailaban muy cercanas a él, Lucy pudo ver en la mirada de aquel hombre como aparecía lo que parecía ser el deseo y la lujuria, su cuerpo se estremeció por reflejo al percatarse de ello.

No pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cómo esas mujeres eran capaces de soportar todas esas miradas de parte de todos esos hombres?, simplemente no lo comprendía.

Lucy sintió un estremecimiento en su espalda y al voltear pudo ver a dos hombres que la miraban fijamente, ellos se encontraban al fondo del lugar, se sintió muy nerviosa, estaba tan centrada en esto que no se dio cuenta cuando llego una joven enfrente de ella y comenzó a bailarle tan sensualmente como a los demás hombres.

A ella llego la incomodidad y el desagrado, en definitiva esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso lleno de agua, se puso de pie precipitadamente , le dirigió una mirada dura y cortante a la joven, la cual quedo muy atónita por la reacción de aquel chico rubio que se alejo.

Lucy salió del lugar a prisa, aunque sabía que ya era noche y era arriesgado andar por las calles de la ciudad prefirió vagar por estas que permanecer un minuto más dentro de aquel lugar, y con esto comenzó su andar por las calles.

* * *

Una hora aproximadamente había pasado desde la llegada de la tripulación a la taberna; un joven de cabellos rosados se encontraba muy serio y con el ceño fruncido. Junto a él se encontraban sentados un hombre de cabellos azules marinos y un gato azul, ambos lo observaban solo que de diferente forma; el primero lo veía con una expresión divertida mientras que el segundo de una forma preocupada.

Vamos Natsu no te desesperes-le dijo Macao sonrientemente-ya verás que alguien vendrá y se alistara, sólo ten paciencia.

¡Aye!-dijo el minino tratando de animarlo.

De un momento a otro una mujer paso enfrente de ellos, la joven era realmente bella, paso muy cerca en especial de cierto joven de pelo rosado, la chica se detuvo un momento y le dedico un guiño y unas palabras. Dichas palabras no alcanzaron a ser escuchadas por Happy ni por Macao pero por el joven sí.

Tsk-fue lo único que salió de la boca del joven mientras su ceño se fruncía más, mientras volteaba a ver a Happy y a Macao-me voy de aquí, Macao encárgate de todo, vamos Happy.

Dicho esto comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida del lugar seguido por un gato azul que volaba justo detrás de él, dejando a la chica muy atónita y confundida que solo los veía alejarse.

¡Natsu!-grito Wakaba en cuanto lo vio salir-¡esto aun no se acaba!

¡Déjalo!-le grito Macao a Wakaba-¡le hará bien tomar un poco de aire!

Wakaba solo movió la cabeza lentamente como negando, mientras otra persona sin que nadie se percatara de ello siguió al joven con la mirada hasta que este hubo salido del lugar.

* * *

Una joven rubia vestida de hombre se encontraba paseando por las calles de la ciudad, la verdad es que le había resultado bien el salirse de la taberna; había aprovechado para comprar los veintisiete pescados que le debía a Happy, se lamentaba un poco por esto puesto que esto la había dejado casi sin dinero, pero no se arrepentía ya que ella siempre cumplía con su palabra.

Ahora con la soledad y el silencio que reinaba a esas horas de la noche por las calles, sus pensamientos se habían tornado hacia la única fuente de sus preocupaciones de adolescente: Gray Fullbuster.

Poco a poco se fue sumiendo en sus recuerdos, regreso nueve años atrás, cuando era solamente una niña de ocho años de edad, en ese entonces aun vivía con su padre ya que su madre había fallecido cuando ella era aun más pequeña; nunca entendió bien como había sido la muerte de ella, ni recordaba nada pero en fin tenía solamente tres años.

Su familia había sido adinerada y de prestigio pero una semana después de haber cumplido los ocho años su padre había tenido un accidente en donde perdió la vida y donde también había perdido toda su fortuna. Para su desgracia no tenia ningún familiar al cual recurrir, por lo que quedo a cargo de Virgo, la mucama de la casa.

Virgo había estado al servicio de la familia por varios años, y como era de esperarse se gano la confianza de la familia Heartphilia, ella había acogido a la pequeña con gusto, ya que la había atendido desde que ella nació.

Pronto Virgo y ella tuvieron que partir a una pequeña casa, no podían permanecer en la mansión Heartphilia, quien ya tenía nuevo dueño. Había sido un gran cambio para ella, tuvo que decir adiós a todo lo conocido hasta ese momento para su corta vida; sus padres, su casa, sus cosas, sus amigos y su estilo de vida.

Pero el mayor cambio se produjo unas semanas después de estar viviendo con Virgo en aquella pequeña casa, cuando la mucama había conseguido un nuevo empleo con una familia de mucho prestigio y dinero; los Fullbuster.

Para ello tendrían que mudarse de ciudad, ya que dicha familia residía en la ciudad de Magnolia, ciudad que estaba muy alejado de donde ellas Vivian. Así una tarde días después de eso también tuvo que decir adiós a su ciudad natal.

En un principio cuando llegaron al dicho lugar donde residía aquella importantísima familia; los sirvientes y todos las habían hecho sentir muy bien, habían sido amables con ellas, pero esa tranquilidad fue alterada para ella una tarde días después su llegada.

La familia había preparado una de sus elegantísimas fiestas, ella se había sentido emocionada por el evento cuando vio el ambiente y las decoraciones por lo que había decidido acercarse un poco más. Al hacerlo algo llamo fuertemente su atención; niños, había muchos niños jugando y corriendo por el enorme jardín, los deseos y las ganas de unirse al juego no se hicieron esperar.

Se animo y se acerco a ellos, al principio los niños la habían recibido muy bien, jugaron con ella, se estaban divirtiendo, hasta que una niña le hizo un pregunta que resultaría fatídica para ella. Le pregunto por sus padres, ella inocentemente les había respondido sinceramente contándoles todo.

En cuanto había acabado su relato, los niños habían estallado en risas y burlas hacia ella, por haberse convertido en la hija de la mucama, ella se había sentido tan intimidada y tan mal por las burlas que dio un paso a tras para comenzar a retroceder, enseguida había topado con algo tropezando y cayendo hacia atrás, un liquido frio la recibió; había caído en la fuente.

Las risas se multiplicaron ante esto, por un momento se había sentido morir, creyó que todo se volvería oscuro a partir de ahora, cuando su luz apareció.

El recuerdo de un niño de pelo negro azulado y ojos oscuros llego a su mente, él había llegado justo en ese momento para ayudarla y acallar las risas y las burlas de todos los demás niños.

Desde ese preciso momento aquel pequeño niño se había convertido en su héroe, había pensado que no lo volvería a ver pero esa misma tarde se entero que dicho niño era hijo de la familia Fullbuster, por primera vez se sintió tan feliz de haber llegado para servir a esa familia.

A pesar de que desde ese día ya no volvió a tener un trato directo con él, esa pequeña admiración que había quedado en ella hacia él, había comenzado a crecer cada vez más, y con el paso del tiempo se transformo en algo más que ella determino o nombro como amor.

Aunque le doliera decirlo, siempre había sido consciente de que nunca podría tener una oportunidad real con él, pero sin poder evitarlo en todos esos años de su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, en el fondo había guardado la esperanza de que quizás solo quizás le pasaría como a cenicienta y él terminaría siendo su querido príncipe azul.

Al menos esa pequeña esperanza había durado hasta la aparición de ella. La imagen de una niña pequeña con cabello cortó, lacio en su mayoría aunque terminaba con un gran rizo al final color azul claro y grandes ojos azules se presento en sus recuerdos, ella Juvia Loxar.

Pronto no había tardado en descubrir en aquella niña que tenia a una fuerte rival, aquella niña pertenecía a una familia noble y adinerada, que por cierto resultaban ser amigos muy íntimos de los Fullbuster.

Se daba que todas las vacaciones de verano la pequeña Juvia siempre venia a hospedarse a la mansión de los Fullbuster, no era un gran secreto que los padres del niño la apreciaban mucho. Pronto supo por lo que platicaban ahí las otras empleadas que esa niña y el pequeño amo se conocían desde bebes.

Sin embargo el niño parecía nunca prestarle la más mínima atención a la pequeña, quien siempre lo seguía a todas partes. Todo el mundo sabía que en la niña se había formado una rara obsesión por el pequeño Gray desde que tenían una corta edad, era tan visible que cualquiera lo podía ver a simple vista, todos excepto el pequeño aludido.

Ella en un primer momento no había sabido como tomar esto cuando apareció aquella niña, pero el ver la actitud del niño su preocupación se disipaba.

Fue en el cumpleaños número dieciséis del Fullbuster cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, ese verano como siempre Juvia hizo su tan acostumbrada visita, ella no podía negar aunque doliese que aquella niña se hubiera convertido en una joven realmente hermosa.

Algo debió haber pasado con el joven Gray o entre ellos ese verano, que a partir de ahí él empezó a mostrar un gran interés en la joven; el chico comenzó a frecuentar muy seguido la casa de los Loxar, cosa que no hacía antes, por lo menos no por gusto.

Para entonces ella había empezado a ver y a sentir como sus sueños y fantasías se empezaban a desmoronar poco a poco. Asi para cuando se llego el cumpleaños número diecisiete del Fullbuster y ultimo cumpleaños celebrado hace unos dos meses, el chico le había pedido matrimonio a la joven Loxar, quien ni había tardado un segundo en aceptar, quedando asi comprometidos oficialmente.

Fue ahí cuando todo se derrumbo para ella, aun asi después del shock que había sido su primera reacción al enterarse había decido, no se había prometido a sí misma el que ella lucharía para ver siempre una sonrisa y feliz al Joven Gray, aun cuando él no fuera para ella.

Una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios al recordar todo esto.

Después de todo ¿eso era el amor o no?; dar y sacrificar todo por esa persona amada.

La joven ya no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos y reflexiones debido a que sintió unos brazos que la jalaban bruscamente y la estampaban fuertemente de frente contra la pared. Más que el golpe fue la impresión lo que la paralizo impidiéndole realizar alguna acción en su defensa.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y el lugar no estaba muy iluminado apenas alcanzaba a distinguir una tenue silueta que debía de ser de su agresor.

Hiciste una mala elección al meterte por aquí chico-una voz ronca y muy gruesa se produjo de aquella silueta-ahora me darás todo lo que tienes o te atendrás a las consecuencias.

Ahora que procesaba mejor la situación, la joven sintió como el miedo crecía dentro de ella, cosa que le impidió hacer algo, ni siquiera podía hablar.

El sujeto la volteo para quedar cara a cara con ella, ni aun asi pudo distinguir el rostro de aquel hombre.

¡Te estoy hablando!-le grito a la chica en la cara buscando intimidarla-¡Dame todo lo que tengas!

Como el miedo la paralizo, el hombre comenzó a desesperarse de la falta de respuesta de su víctima, asi que le metió un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago. Al instante Lucy sintió un gran dolor en la zona, y como el aire se le escapaba, por instinto llevo sus brazos hacia la zona golpeada. Sintió además como su cuerpo se debilitaba y como sus piernas no le respondían; cayo boca abajo al suelo.

Había comprendido que si se permitía caer seria su fin, pero por más que se había esforzado su cuerpo ya no le había respondido. No hubo gritos provenientes de su parte, ni quejidos solamente sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas; lagrimas provocadas por el dolor del golpe y por la frustración e impotencia de no poder hacer nada para defenderse. Cerró los ojos, pues sabía lo que venía.

La serie de golpes que esperaba recibir nunca llegarón, en cambio pudo escuchar el sonido de un cuerpo estrellándose contra algo, esto la hizo abrir los ojos, con la tenue luz que se alcanzaba a colar pudo ver a dos siluetas que forcejeaban cerca de ella.

No podía ver el rostro de ninguno de los dos hombres pero después de algunos minutos que fueron desesperantes, uno de los hombres le dio un golpe tan fuerte en lo que parecía ser la cara del otro sujeto, que este último cayó al suelo, y quedo inmóvil.

Poco a poco el hombre se fue acercando a ella, haciendo que la joven se estremeciera y le diera un vuelco al corazón.

¡Hey chico, ¿estas bien?-una voz masculina se produjo de aquella silueta, esa voz que era tan familiar y soñada por ella, no tardo en reconocer al hombre enfrente de ella- ¿Puedes levantarte?

N… No-la voz apenas y le salía con gran esfuerzo, aun sentía la falta de aire.

Te ayudare a levantártele dijo aquel joven que desde hace años conocía, acercándose y ayudando a levantarse pasando uno de sus brazos por su hombro y apoyándola en él-Apóyate en mi, te llevare al barco.

La joven se limito a afirmar con la cabeza lentamente.

Sabes, no deberías de meterte en callejones a altas horas de la noche-le dijo él mientras comenzaban su camino hacia el barco-fue una suerte que iba pasando por aquí y me llamara la atención los pocos ruidos producidos.

Lucy solo sonrió ante el comentario.

* * *

El viento soplaba lentamente en esa pacifica noche y un joven de cabellos rosados junto a un gato de color azul disfrutaban de él mientras contemplaban en silencio el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos; desde esa pequeña colina podían observar parte de la ciudad y del muelle.

Por un momento el chico levanto la vista hacia el cielo que se encontraba ya oscuro y lleno de estrellas, desde pequeño siempre que se sentía confundido, preocupado o perdido acostumbraba a contemplar estas últimas, sentía que lo ayudaban a aclarar su mente y a pensar mejor.

Te prometo que lo encontrare Igneel-susurro repentinamente mientras seguía admirando las estrellas. El gato solo se limito a ver al joven preocupado al oírlo mencionar estas palabras.

Un ruido proveniente de atrás de ellos capto la atención de ambos, sintieron la presencia de alguien que llegaba, aun asi el chico no volteo hacia el recién llegado. El minino quien sí lo hizo, se sorprendió de ver a aquel hombre ahí parado observándolos.

¿Qué lo trae por acá capitán?-hablo el hombre- en la taberna lo están esperando, vamos hay lindas mujeres ¿no le parece?

Natsu quien ya lo había reconocido por la voz, volteo dirigiendole una mirada de pocos amigos.

(Se trata de Morí, aclaro XD)

¡Ohhh, ya veo!-continuo hablando el hombre sin inmutarse ni siquiera un poco-¿hay alguna mujer en especial, quizás?

Sin dar respuesta alguna a lo preguntado por el hombre, el chico comenzó a alejarse mientras era seguido por su felino amigo. Pronto se hallaron bastante lejos de aquel sujeto.

¡Maldito niñato!-murmuro el hombre viéndolos ya bastante lejos-ya verás cómo te quito yo lo arrogante y presumido. Dejare que los niños bonitos jueguen un poco más.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y volvió su camino hacia la taberna, donde se embriagaría y pasaría la noche con algunas de esas mujeres.

Natsu y Happy se detuvieron después de un rato de haber caminado, aun en ese lugar podían contemplar claramente un pedazo de la ciudad y el muelle. El chico volvió a contemplar el cielo mientras el gato exploraba el paisaje frente a ellos, pronto algo llamo su atención e hizo que se llevara sus patitas cerca de su boca.

¡Mira Natsu!-exclamo el minino emocionado sacando a Natsu de sus pensamientos-¡Se guuuustaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

El chico volteo hacia la dirección que señalaba su amigo justo para ver como un joven rubio muy desalineado, con la ropa sucia y los cabellos revueltos iba apoyado del hombro de un joven de cabellos negros azulados, ambos jóvenes iban subiendo por la rampa de la barca hacia la cubierta. El joven peli rosa no le dio importancia y volvió a contemplar las estrellas.

* * *

Durante todo el camino Lucy había permanecido en silencio, agradecía por dentro que el joven hubiera hecho lo mismo, bastantes nerviosa se encontraba estando asi de cerca de él, además que el dolor producido por el golpe que aun se encontraba ahí no ayudaba mucho.

Ahora que lo pensaba nunca había estado tan cerca de aquel joven, ni de ningún otro hombre en su vida, percatarse de ello la hizo que se sintiera aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Justo cuando estuvieron en cubierta el joven rompió el silencio.

Te llevare a tu camarote- hablo él-no, mejor te llevare a la enfermería, creo que hay ahí un botiquín y todo lo necesario para dar atención medica.

La joven asintió lentamente con la cabeza, ya que sentía que no podía articular palabra y menos fingir la voz, ni siquiera podía sostenerle la mirada aquel joven sin que se sonrojada por lo que lo evitaba bajando la cabeza.

Tengo entendido que aun no tienen un medico en la tripulación ¿verdad?-pregunto el joven rompiendo nuevamente el silencio que los embargaba-pues tienes suerte, yo estoy estudiando medicina, yo te atenderé.

En silencio bajaron las escaleras y llegaron hasta un camarote que la joven no había visto hasta ahora. Al entrar lo primero que pudieron divisar es que era pequeña y estaba pintada completamente de blanco; había poco muebles en la habitación entre ellos una camilla que estaba pegada a una de las paredes laterales, en la otra pared lateral había un botiquín también sujeto a ella para primeros auxilios, y pegado en una de las esquinas un pequeño escritorio.

El joven la llevo hacia la camilla y la ayudo a sentarse en ella, después se alejo para explorar el botiquín y ver con que herramientas y medicamentos contaba, posteriormente de unos minutos cerro el botiquín y volvió a acercarse a la joven con un estetoscopio en una de sus manos.

Bien, ahora necesito que te descubras un poco-le dijo en tono serio – revisare la zona donde fue el golpe.

La joven que hasta esos momentos había conseguido relajarse un poco, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba en cuanto escucho esas palabras; el miedo y la preocupación se hicieron presentes al momento. Ella lo sabía, sabía muy bien que si accedía a dicha petición quedaría fácilmente descubierta por él, ahora menos que nunca quería que él supiera su secreto.

Sin razonarlo mucho se levanto rápidamente y como pudo comenzó a caminar en dirección donde se encontraba la salida, una voz la hizo detenerse cuando ya abría la puerta.

¡Espera Chico, ¿a dónde vas?- le pregunto el pelinegro algo confundido.

Ya… ya me siento bien- logro por fin articular palabra y fingir la voz- creo que mejor me voy a dormir.

¿Pero el golpe?-le volvió a insistir el chico dirigiéndole una mirada que estaba llena de escepticismo- ni siquiera puedes caminar bien.

Enserio ya estoy mejor-le dijo ella esta vez para acabar de abril la puerta-gracias.

Bueno si no quieres asistencia médica está bien-le dijo él mientras se empezaba a acercar a ella, haciendo que la joven se sintiera muy nerviosa-pero por lo menos déjame ayudarte a llegar a tu camarote chico.

Acabado de decir esto le ayudo a apoyarse sobre su hombro nuevamente como ya lo habían hecho anteriormente, con la diferencia que esta vez Lucy ya no se sintió nerviosa pero si sorprendida por la actitud que el chico mostraba ante ella.

Después de cinco minutos a lo mucho de andar recorriendo los pasillos se detuvieron delante de una puerta que Lucy no había visto antes.

Hemos llegado-le dijo el joven al ver que ella no hacía por abrir la puerta- este es tu camarote ¿o no te acuerdas?

Sin decir nada la joven giro la puerta y abrió la puerta, al instante él no se distinguía muy bien lo que había dentro de dicho camarote ya que entraba poca luz proveniente de las lámparas de los pasillos.

El joven entro junto con ella y el depósito en lo que parecía ser una camilla, inmediatamente del pequeño mueble que estaba junto a la camilla encendió una vela que ilumino perfectamente la habitación.

Bien me voy – le dijo él mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta-pero si necesitas algo chico no dudes en buscarme ¿de acuerdo?

Dicho esto salió cerrándola puerta del camarote.

Lucy volteo a mirar el camarote, le pareció realmente pequeño, solo contaba con tres simples muebles; esa camilla donde iba a dormir, el buro donde reposaba la vela y un pequeño escritorio en una de las esquinas al fondo con una silla.

La joven empezó a sentir mucho sueño y se recostó en la camilla, mientras una serie de los eventos vividos durante ese día se hacían presentes, e iban acompañados de una mezcla de emociones que ni ella podía digerir, eran demasiadas para que pudiera asimilarlas. Un último pensamiento vino a su mente antes de que sus ojos se cerraran: quizás solo quizás es chico, Gray Fullbuster estaba destinado a ser su héroe y salvador, aun cuando él ni siquiera se diera cuenta de su existencia, pero ella estaría ahí para él, ya la había salvado dos veces.

* * *

Al amanecer toda la tripulación ya completa se encontraba a bordo del barco, el día pintaba muy bien; con el cielo despejado y el mar apaciguado. Dos hombres más se habían unido a abordo, uno de ellos era un hombre que andaba alrededor de los 39 años, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos de un color zafiro, de complexión delgada y tez clara, se le había asignado el cargo de "Bosun's mates", que son los ayudantes del contramaestre. Su nombre Gilbert.

El otro hombre era de mucho más edad, se calcularía de unos 50 años aproximadamente, tenía el pelo y la barba de un color castaño mezclado con algunas canas grisáceas que ya asomaban por ahí, su tez era morena clara y tenía unos ojos castaños claros. Él recibió el cargo de oficial de intendencia, encargado de las lámparas, banderas, compases y otras cosas más. Su nombre Serguei.

Lucy que ya había salido a cubierta junto con Plue comenzó a contemplar el mar cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba, al voltear vio que ese hombre llamado Morí estaba junto a ella, la mirada que le dirigía resulta despectiva.

¿Qué te paso niño?-le dijo con tono burlesco- ¿acaso te portaste mal y te pego tu mami?

La joven solo trato de ignorarle.

Tsk-exclamo un joven de pelo negro azulado que permanecía cerca de ellos y escuchaba claramente las burlas que le hacia el hombre al chico rubio, no pudo evitar dedicarle a ese hombre una mirada dura mientras que él se la regresaba.

Una voz los interrumpió.

¡Eleven anclas y suban velas!-hablo con voz fuerte un joven de cabellos rosados-Partiremos rumbo al puerto Joy, tardaremos de tres a dos días en llegar, ¡asi que todos a sus puestos!

Y con esto el barco Fairy Tail partió hacia el segundo puerto.

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo, tengo una duda que quisiera me ayudaran aclarar, estoy tratando de apegarme a los personajes de Fairy tail, ¿resultan muy OCC?, es una duda simplemente.**

**Y espero que se entienda un poco más la historia o ¿como se les va haciendo?, se aceptan cualquier opinión (con respeto vale decir XD)**

**No se preocupen Lucy es para Natsu y Natsu para Lucy, solo espérenme un poquito más, lo fantástico comenzara una vez que crucen la línea roja pero los puertos me servirán para poner la base NaLu.**

**Y una última pregunta ¿Qué opinan de mi narración? (me gustaría mejorar, sueño con llegar a ser escritora, pero creo que me falta mucho)**

**CURIOSIDADES:**

**Cuando hice la historia original (no la adaptación), planeaba dejar a la protagonista con el chico del cual supuestamente está enamorada pero conforme fue avanzando la historia, me dio un giro que ni yo me esperaba y vi que el vínculo que se había formado de la protagonista con el capitán era mucho más unido y estrecho.**

**Al principio el capitán solo había iba hacer un personaje de ayuda (antes de que me diera ese giro y comenzara a tomar muchísima importancia en la historia)**

**Bueno sin más me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, diré que esta historia es Nalu con tintes Gruvia.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Mitos y Leyendad

**Hola, una disculpa por la demora y no pienso poner pretextos porque si fue mi culpa, pero igual diré que me sur guio un problema y no sé porque afecto en mi seguridad para escribir, haciendo que aunque ya tuviera el capítulo más que planeado me bloqueara y no pudiera escribir, tarde casi una semana en superarlo y comenzar a escribir (lo siento hare lo posible para que ya no vuelva a ocurrir)**

**Bueno ahora pasemos a los review:**

**Infinity Infinytum: Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar y hasta desesperarte lo siento, prometo que no me vuelve a pasar. Gracias por contestar cada una de mis preguntas realmente lo aprecio mucho y me ayudaste a aclarar muchas cosas, espero te guste el capitulo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y no olvides que te admiro mucho, no sé cuantos años tengas pero creo que te espera un gran futuro como escritor, me encantan tus historias y la forma en que te expresas y escribes.**

**Clover: Jajaja, lo siento por hacerte sufrir con el Graylu, te contare un secreto, la verdad es que yo tampoco aguanto mucho el Graylu, me cuesta mucho tanto escribir esa parte, de hecho en el capitulo anterior me trabe un poco cuando tenía que escribir esa parte, no sabes cuánto sufrí XD. Pero bueno te comprendo si no lo soportas, yo igual no lo haría si lo estuviera leyendo puesto que a lo que a mí me consuela es que yo sé cómo se van dando las cosas, pero en fin este capítulo no tiene Graylu, espero te guste y gracias por darme una oportunidad, ¡y viva el NaLu!**

**EmiAnime25: Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, espero que te siga gustando, se que el comienzo es algo lento pero bueno creo que la historia se irá poniendo mejor, créeme que me esforzare por mejorar cada vez más. Pero igual si tienes un comentario no dudes en hacérmelo saber, ojala te guste este capítulo espero no decepcionarte.**

**L´Muk: Lamento por la espera y por no haber actualizado pronto, gracias por darme tu opinión sobre la forma en que narro, la verdad es que pensé que lo estaba haciendo algo tedioso por eso pregunte, pero no sabes cómo me quitas un peso de encima, espero te guste el capitulo.**

**Kanako: Gracias por leer mi historia, y me alegra mucho que te guste, espero que no te decepciones, y no sabes cuánto me animas con tus comentarios, bueno aquí esta lo que sigue: ¿Qué pasara? Realmente me sorprendió que leyeras mi historia seguida, ya que los capítulos no son muy cortos que digamos, y me legra que la hayas encontrado original, yo pensaba que se les haría muy común.**

**LucyxHeartfilia: Una disculpa por no actualizar rápido, no sabes lo contenta que me pone en que te guste mi historia, espero te siga gustando, para cualquier comentario o aclaración no dudes en hacerlo, lo aceptare o aclarare con mucho gusto. Espero disfrutes el capitulo.**

**Misa Hatake: No te preocupes, ya verás cómo se irá dando el Nalu, gracias por comprenderme la verdad es que no quiero manejarlo como un flechazo o de la noche a la mañana, pero el Nalu se dará al 100 %, espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por leer la historia, me alegra que te haya gustado, igual si tienes algún comentario no dudes en hacerlo.**

**Gracias a todos nuevamente por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, y ya no digo más.**

**Antes de empezar los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro-Mashima, porque de ser asi ya hubiera confirmado abiertamente el Nalu desde hace mucho tiempo a los cuatro vientos. Pero si me pertenece la historia y algunos personajes que saldrán.**

**Sin más les dejo el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

Capitulo 5: Mitos y Leyendas

El aire soplaba lentamente mientras que un cielo completamente despejado relucía en aquel caluroso día. El viento jugaba revolviendo los cabellos rubios y lacios de cierto joven, éste se encontraba muy concentrado realizando una respectiva tarea mientras que era observado por un minino de pelaje azul; el felino examinaba con suma atención cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba el joven al llevar a cabo la actividad.

Repentinamente después de unos segundos el chico detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para dirigir su vista hacia el cielo, lo contemplo durante un par de minutos; pudo darse cuenta de cómo el sol ya se encontraba algo alto lo que significaba que pronto llegaría el atardecer, aunque el cielo no adquiriera todavía ese tono naranja o rojizo que tanto lo caracterizaba cuando el sol comenzaba a oponerse. En esto estaba cuando una voz le saco de sus reflexiones.

-¡Oye Lucy!-le dijo una voz aguda- ¡te falto esa parte!

La chica sólo volteo a ver al pequeño gato sin molestarse en ocultar su coraje que era reflejado en cada uno de sus rasgos de su rostro.

-Ya lo sé Happy-se lo dijo con tono de reproche- sólo descansaba un poco, bonita forma de pasar mi día.

Y asi era, el segundo día de aquella joven como miembro de la tripulación del gran barco Fairy Tail había comenzado con la encomendación de esa tarea, la cual a pesar de todas las horas pasadas aun no podía darle fin; poco tiempo después de haber surcado nuevamente dejando atrás el Puerto de Cedar, dando comienzo asi a su travesía hacia el Puerto Joy, pronto el capitán de dicho barco había ordenado la limpieza de aquel transporte, a cada uno se le encomendó limpiar una parte, a ella le había tocado limpiar una parte del piso de la cubierta, para ser exactos dos cuartas partes, cosa que comenzó desde que le fue dada la orden pero aun asi todavía no podía acabar.

La joven después de haber retomado nuevamente la tarea volvió a interrumpirla pero ahora para contemplar al minino, parecía dudosa sobre si preguntar o no algo que la estaba matando de curiosidad desde hacía mucho tiempo, finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Oye Happy-le hablo la joven al gato que hasta ahora solo la miraba sin decir nada-sólo hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿Por qué si yo soy la primera oficial y soy yo quien debe de ver que se lleven a cabo las órdenes del capitán, estas tu haciendo ese cargo?

-¡Ayyy Lucy! Eso es muy fácil-le contesto el minino como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- eso es porque hay muy pocos miembros en la tripulación y entre más sean limpiando es menos el trabajo para una sola persona. Además eso Natsu me lo pidió, asi que ¡trabaja Lucy!

-Si, si, ya voy- respondió la joven de mala gana-por cierto si tienes que supervisar a todo el mundo, ¿Por qué sólo estás conmigo? Estas aquí desde hace más de una hora.

-Porque eres la única que falta de terminar Lucy

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No eso no puede ser! ¡¿Ya acabaron todos?!

-¡Aye!-exclamo el minino con su alegría habitual- ya hasta comieron Lucy, asi que ya no te quejes y trabaja.

La joven sin querer perder más tiempo comenzó a trabajar con más empeño que antes mientras que seguía siendo observada por el gato, ambos guardaban total silencio. Era verdad que ella estaba acostumbrada al trabajo duro, pues lo llevaba a cabo diariamente durante todo el día en la Mansión de los Fullbuster, sin embargo a pesar de todas las pesadas tareas que realizaba no le parecían nada a comparación de con la que estaba realizando, además de que el soy y el clima le estaban complicando las cosas; hace más de una hora que se empezó a sentir sofocada por el fuerte calor que hacía.

Cuando la joven ya estaba por acabar, ella y el minino oyeron pasos que se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos, Lucy no tuvo oportunidad de voltear a ver de quien se trataba cuando sintió y vio como alguien pateaba la cubeta aun lado de ella haciendo que toda el agua con jabón se esparciera por el suelo, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una voz.

-Te falto una parte niño-le dijo con tono burlesco aquel hombre a quien pronto reconoció como Morí mientras que este continuaba su camino sin detenerse pasando de largo a la joven y al gato-asegúrate que quede todo limpio y reluciente seguro al capitán le encantará.

Lucy se limito a ver como aquel hombre se alejaba de ellos mientras continuaba riéndose sonoramente, el minino sólo contemplaba con seriedad aquel hombre para luego voltear a mirar a la joven.

-Oye Lucy-le hablo el felino en tono serio-deberías hacer que ese tipo te respete, él no debería tratarte así, tu eres el primer oficial y él tiene que obedecerte.

La joven sólo asintió ante las palabras del gato sin decir nada más, la verdad era que dentro de ella el enojo estaba muy presente pero al igual que este lo estaban el miedo y la impotencia, ambos encargándose de paralizarla e impidiéndole actuar; Cuanto le disgustaba aceptarlo, pero ese hombre la aterrorizaba, lo hizo desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Algo dentro de ella le decía que esa persona no era de fiar y que debía de mantenerse lo más alejada posible de él.

* * *

Una hora y media después la joven rubia seguida por un minino azul caminaba por la cubierta, venía del comedor aunque se sentía un poco avergonzada puesto que había retenido a Franz, el cocinero, quien la había esperado amablemente para servirle su comida, cosa que agradecía enormemente pero que también la apenaba.

Al acercarse hacia esa zona del barco llamada proa, la chica alcanzo a ver que casi todos los miembros de la tripulación se encontraban ahí, estaban sentados, algunos charlaban y otros se limitaban a contemplar el panorama.

Dos hombres sobresalían de todos ellos, ya que ambos se encontraban apartados de sus compañeros con la diferencia que cada uno de ellos estaba en los extremos opuestos; del lado izquierdo se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros azulados, estaba sentado en un barril mientras que del lado derecho se encontraba un joven de cabellos rosados, permanecía en pie y recargado a la barandilla mientras contemplaba el mar.

Al verlos la joven rubia sintió grandes deseos de acercarse al joven pelinegro pero justo cuando comenzó a caminar hacia él vio algo que la hizo parar en seco; ese algo era una cosa que el joven sostenía con ambas manos y veía con gran atención mientras parecía perderse en sus pensamientos.

La joven no tardo en reconocerlo, aquello era una carta, pero ella lo sabía; no era cualquier carta, era la carta con la cual todo esto había comenzado, ese símbolo impregnado en ella era tan reconocible e inolvidable, y más debía serlo para los afectados que resultaban ser las familias Loxar y Fullbuster.

El símbolo tenia la forma de una gota negra delineada por un contorno blanco, además de que poseía un círculo negro adentro de la gota que era igualmente delineado por una línea blanca.

Lucy pronto observo como el joven Fullbuster en silencio guardaba la carta en una de sus bolsas que tenia aquel abrigo blanco que llevaba puesto, el chico se levanto sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que se encontraba a su alrededor; seguramente se encontraba perdido en su mundo y en su dolor.

Lucy no pudo evitar sentir como se le oprimía el corazón, estaba muy consciente de que ella no podía sentir lo que él estaba sintiendo pero lo podía imaginar y con eso le bastaba, no podía soportar verlo sufrir. Esta vez sólo lo dejo alejarse, por más que ella lo deseara y siendo sincera consigo misma, sabía muy bien que ella no podría hacer nada mejor para ayudarlo por ahora que simplemente darle espacio y tiempo a solas.

Cuando finalmente perdió de vista al joven de cabellera negra, la joven se acerco hacia donde estaban los otros hombres, no se sentó tan cerca de ellos pero tampoco tan alejada como lo había hecho Gray, para sorpresa de la chica Happy se sentó junto a ella. Alcanzaba a escuchar la plática que sostenían aquellos hombres; Macao y Wakaba hablaban animadamente mientras que Jimie y Franz intercambiaban una que otras palabras amistosas, pero a los que más alcanzaba a escuchar eran a los dos primeros puesto que eran los más cercanos a ella.

La conversación de aquellos hombres resultaba tratar sobre cosas comunes y de la vida rutinaria, nada fuera que fuera importante e interesante, asi que la atención de la joven pronto comenzó a divagar hasta que se poso en la figura de un adolescente de cabellos rosados, quien aun se hallaba contemplando el panorama que se le presentaba.

El chico estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que ni siquiera sintió la vista de la joven que se posaba fijamente sobre él.

Lucy parecía estudiarlo cuidadosamente, era como si quisiera ver a través de él. La joven no sabía si era simple curiosidad pero aun no podía creer que ese chico fuera el capitán de ese barco, era cierto que él poseía un carácter fuerte, bueno al menos lo que ella había percibido de él hasta ahora, pero el ahora verlo ahí contemplando tan atentamente el cielo y el mar lo hacía parecer una persona completamente distinta para ella.

Un pensamiento vino a su mente, quizás aquel joven no era siempre como aparentaba ser; nadie podía ser tan agrio siempre ¿o sí? Además ya lo había visto bajar la guardia aun cuando llevaba poco tiempo de conocerlo, aunque esto sólo ocurría con el gato azul y esos dos hombres llamados Macao y Wakaba, asi que no podía entender porque él se empeñaba en mostrar siempre esa cara dura e inexpresiva.

Algo la saco de sus reflexiones sólo que no fue un sonido sino que por el contrario fue la falta de este, se dio cuenta que los murmuros provenientes de los otros hombres se habían extinguido. La chica paso de contemplar al pelirosa a voltear a contemplar al hombre de cabellos azules y al hombre de cabello color arena. Ambos guardaban ahora silencio, sólo que el primero se encontraba observando atentamente el cielo y el mar, mientras que el segundo lo veía con un gesto que dejaba ver confusión.

Unas palabras salieron en un susurro de sus gruesos labios pero aunque la voz resulto muy baja tanto Lucy como Happy las alcanzaron a escuchar.

-La primera prueba está por llegar- lo dijo sin dejar de mirar el cielo y el mar.

-¿Eh?- fue todo lo que alcanzo a exclamar la joven sin comprender realmente a lo que se refería ese hombre, pero alcanzo a notar como la expresión del minino a un lado de ella se tornaba de una tranquila a una llena de preocupación al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Nada Chico jajaja-les dijo Macao al darse cuenta de la forma en que lo miraban, mientras su rostro volvía a relajarse y le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Lucy- sólo decía que sería bueno encontrarnos con una isla repleta de hermosas mueres, ¿no es cierto Wakaba?

-¡Ahhh! Si claro-complemento rápidamente el otro hombre –justamente eso decía chico.

Asi una nueva conversación volvía a establecerse entre aquellos hombres sólo que esta vez la joven ya no los escuchaba, su atención estaba centrada sobre cierto gatito azul que permanecía junto a ella en completo silencio y con la mirada gacha y perdida.

Aunque aun no lo conocía muy bien sabia que eso no era normal en el animalito, además de que no le resultaba grato el verlo así, justo estaba por preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría cuando algo de la conversación de Macao y Wakaba volvía a captar completamente su atención, haciendo con esto que se olvidase completamente del minino y de su extraño comportamiento.

-¡¿Qué has visto duendes dices?!-decía Macao con suma diversión notoria-¡Y en tu casa! Ja ja ja, ¡Creo que esa ni tú te la crees Wakaba! ¡Si quieres sorprenderme mejor háblame de cosas reales, cosas vistas en el mar!

-¡Eso no es justo Macao!-le reprocho aquel hombre de cabellos de arena- sabes que yo no he viajado tanto como tú, y además ya sabes que los viajes a donde yo he ido son a tierras conocidas en donde no pasa nada fuera del otro mundo. Mejor cuéntame de ese viaje que hiciste en la adolescencia junto con tu padre e Ignee…

El hombre ya no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Macao había puesto un gesto tan sombrío que lo hizo callar inmediatamente, esto no paso desapercibido por la joven que se quedo confundida por el repentino comportamiento de aquel hombre. Después de unos segundos de un silencio que resultaba tenso, la cara de Macao se relajo nuevamente.

-Está bien les contare un poco de aquella vez-dijo con voz más suave tratando de calmar la tensión que él mismo había creado minutos a tras- en el tiempo que estuve en aquella tripulación no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal, pero mi padre a su regreso me conto de algunas cosas que les habían acontecido después de atravesar aquel punto, fue afortunado al sobrevivir saben, a decir verdad muy pocos lo fueron. Bueno me contó que en una ocasión se encontraron en medio de un mar con aguas tan frías y heladas que incluso el barco casi se queda ahí atrapado congelado, pero eso no era la peor parte, ahí también habitaba una extraña criatura, era enorme y tenia forma de una serpiente, la criatura no tardo en embestirlos, lo hizo varias veces y en cada una de ellas se llevo a muchos hombres, quienes perecieron sino engullidos por aquel monstruo lo hicieron al caer en aquel mar helado. Si no hubiera sido por el capitán de aquel tiempo, no hubieran salido de ahí, eliminaron a la criatura con gran esfuerzo pero lo hicieron a cañonazos, y para salir del mar fue necesario remar.

Al oír el relato la joven sintió como se le erizaba la piel, la idea de que ellos pudieran atravesar por una situación similar llego a ella haciendo que su miedo creciera, a pesar de todo se mantuvo ahí esperando seguir escuchando al hombre, lo hacía con la misma atención que el otro hombre lo hacía, el único que parecía ausente seguía siendo el minino quien seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-También esta aquella vez que se les apareció aquel horrible monstruo- prosiguió contando Macao- donde pereció la mitad de la tripulación junto con la destrucción de la barca, ese día surgió del fondo del mar inesperadamente una enorme criatura con forma de un enorme calamar gigante, lo llamaron el Kraken. La criatura se enredo con sus enormes tentáculos al barco presionándolo con gran fuerza que lo hizo trizas, hubo sobrevivientes gracias a los botes que llevaban.

A estas alturas la joven ya se encontraba aterrada pero había algo que la tenia atrapa ahí, quería seguir escuchándolo todo.

-Y como olvidar lo que me contó de cuando vieron en el mar a un ser fantasmagórico- seguía narrando aquel hombre con gran entusiasmo- tenia la forma de una mujer, quien iba cubierta por un velo, lo que más llamaba la atención de ese ser, era que iba flotando por el mar mientras gritaba y daba alaridos ensordecedores, aunque aquella aparición paso de largo ignorándolos por completo, pero eso no evito que más de uno perdiera la razón al presenciarla.

El hombre hizo una pequeña pausa observar a sus oyentes, sonrío al encontrar sus caras llenas de miedo y una de asombro por parte de cierto minino, que ya ponía atención a sus relatos también.

-y lo último que supe fue de esa isla maldita-siguió el hombre con el relato después de unos segundos-esto no lo oí de mi padre pero alguna vez lo escuche en una conversación que tuvo con alguien más, asi que no sé muy bien lo que paso pero a lo que entendí que en aquella isla residía un animal muy extraño, lo nombraron como el obelisco, en ese lugar murieron la mayoría de los hombres que quedaban en la tripulación, inclusive ahí fue cuando lo perdieron a él, al más grande capitán que el mar haya tenido. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca pude comprender como mi padre fue capaz de sobrevivir y regresar, jamás quiso contarme ni se lo dijo a nadie más; después de aquel viaje, nunca más quiso volver a vivir una nueva aventura, a pesar de que era un aventurero de primera, ni siquiera quiso volver a pisar un barco de nuevo. Me es raro el saber ahora que haré la misma travesía que él hizo en ese último viaje, sólo espero que no sea el último para nosotros.

La chica se quedo helada al escuchar estas últimas palabras, entendió que el viaje que estaba por realizar seria el mismo que recorrió años atrás el padre de aquel hombre, lo que significaría que pasarían por los mismos peligros. Ahora las preguntas que cierto joven peli rosado le había hecho el día que pidió unirse a su tripulación llegaban a su mente; por fin comprendía porque el chico se había mostrado tan recio a que ella se uniera en aquel viaje.

-Pero no es tan malo chicos-dijo Macao con una sonrisa al ver las caras de sus compañeros-Quizás nos encontremos con un par de hermosas sirenitas ¿no creen?

Mientras Macao y Wakaba comenzaban nuevamente a conversar a partir del último comentario de Macao, un recuerdo había llegado a la mente de la chica, no recordaba quien se lo había contado exactamente pero recordaba entre sueños una voz femenina, por un momento se sintió segura de que aquella voz pertenecía a Virgo, ya que a menudo solía contarle cuentos cuando era pequeña.

La leyenda que le había contado hablaba acerca de una bella mujer que residía en una isla perdida muy lejos de todas las tierras conocidas para los humanos, ahí habitaba ella sola y cuando algunos marineros que guiados por la mala suerte llegaban aquel lugar, ella los seducía y los atraía con sus encantos y linda voz, ellos seducidos por esa hermosa mujer se adentraban en sus dominios para no ser vistos nunca más. Aunque Virgo no sabía bien el porqué le había asegurado que los rumores decían que aquella mujer resultaba ser mucho más aterradora de lo que eran las sirenas.

Recordó también que la cariñosa mucama le había dicho que había dos maneras de librarse de aquel ser; una era siendo mujer, ya que sólo los hombres caían bajo su hechizo y el otro por más esfuerzo que hizo no logro recordarlo.

Algo dentro de ella la hizo sentir muy ansiosa y nerviosa al recordar esa leyenda, no era como si aquel ser existiese de verdad, y aun si existía no necesariamente se tendrían que encontrar con ella ¿o sí? Además ella era una mujer, cosa que alegro a la joven de sobremanera pero aun asi no pudo evitar preguntarse por la suerte que correrían sus compañeros de encontrarse en aquella situación.

La chica trato de tranquilizarse un poco para su suerte una voz aguda la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Pudo darse cuenta que ya casi todos sus compañeros de barco se habían ido, solamente quedaban aquel gato que la llamaba, Macao y a lo lejos aquel joven llamado Natsu, quien seguía contemplando el cielo que a estas alturas ya se había teñido de un color naranja y pronto daría paso a lo oscuro de la noche.

-¡Luigi te estoy hablando!-repitió el minino al ver que la joven no le hacía caso-¡ya van tres veces que te hablo!

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella aun atónita viendo al gato frente a ella flotando mientras Macao reía ante esa escena.

-Le decía a Macao que le toca a él estar de vigila durante toda la noche-le dijo el gato- y a ti también.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo la chica con desgano aunque fingiendo la voz, no podía negar que se sentía aun muy cansada como para poder llevar a cabo esa nueva tarea y no dormir por el resto de la noche además de estar muy atenta ante cualquier sonido.

-¡Aye!-dijo Happy con su alegría habitual-son ordenes directas de Natsu.

Lucy sólo dio un suspiro de resignación al escuchar esto último, sabía perfectamente que si las ordenes venían directamente de parte de su "querido" capitán nada podía hacer más que obedecer aunque ella fuera la primera oficial al mando.

Acabando de decir esto el felino había salido volando en dirección del peli rosa, dejado a Macao y a Lucy solos, el hombre sólo río ante la cara de sufrimiento y de cansancio que traía aquel chico marcado en el rostro mientras se recargaba en el barandal y comenzaba a ver atentamente el mar.

-Te llamas Luigi ¿verdad chico?-le pregunto el hombre rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba.

-¡H…Hai Sir!-respondió la joven con notorio nerviosismo mientras continuaba fingiendo la voz y asentía con la cabeza-Luigi Huge para servirle.

-Ja ja ja, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad-le dijo el hombre-yo soy Macao Colbot pero dime solo Macao.

-¡Si señor!-le respondió la joven aun con el mismo nerviosismo.

-Veo que estas nervioso-continuo hablando Macao-¿eres nuevo en esto, no es cierto? Pero no te preocupes, también es la primera vez de Natsu.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo la chica sorprendida mientras buscaba con la mirada al chico, a quien encontró en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición-¿Qué él no ha sido un pirata desde siempre?

La joven vio como el hombre callo repentinamente ante su pregunta y pareció dudoso sobre si contestarle o no, finalmente se decidió hablar después de unos segundos.

-Bueno…pues… no sé si debo contarte... pues veras chico él an…

La joven lo oía con total atención, dentro de ella no podía evitar sentir esa curiosidad que la estaba matando por saber un poco más sobre aquel joven pero para su mala suerte el hombre ya no había podido continuar.

-¡Macao!-interrumpió una voz-¡Ven, necesito que veas algo ahora!

Ambos, hombre y chica voltearon para encontrarse con un joven de cabellos rosados junto a un gato azul que flotaba aun lado de él, el joven los miraba fijamente, la chica pudo ver que en los ojos de él se reflejaba la molestia mezclada con otro sentimiento que ella no pudo reconocer. El hombre de cabellos azules rápidamente fue hacia el chico dejando a Lucy sola.

La joven alcanzaba a contemplarlos desde su posición más no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero de algo si se dio cuenta, lo que había comenzado como una simple conversación ahora parecía una discusión; veía como el chico se mostraba molesto mientras Macao trataba de relajar el asunto, no podía entender que era lo que pasaba aun así.

Pronto comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos al recordar lo que Macao le acababa de decir; aquel joven resultaba tan inexperto como ella era lo era, se pregunto si acaso él se sentía tan igual de inseguro y temeroso ante tal situación como a ella le pasaba. Lo medito unos segundos pero algo la hizo dudar, él siempre se había mostrado tan seguro de sí mismo sino hubiera sido por Macao ella jamás se hubiera imaginado que era la primera vez que él estaba en un barco.

Una sensación extraña y no muy agradable la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, no tardo en encontrarse con unos ojos oscuros que la miraban fijamente, supo perfectamente bien a quien pertenecían; eran tan fríos y duros como siempre se habían mostrado ante ella, sólo que esta vez traían algo más escondidos en ellos, un mensaje oculto, un mensaje que la joven pudo descifrar y el cual la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Resultaba ser una clara advertencia.

La advertencia la ponía al tanto de no meterse donde no la llamaban, fue suficiente para que la joven estuviera segura de llevarla al pie de la letra; toda curiosidad que había sentido atrás sobre la vida de aquel chico quedo hecha trizas.

Al chico pronto pasó a retirarse dejando a Macao más serio y a una joven paralizada.

Macao no tardo en acercarse a Lucy.

-No te preocupes- le dijo al ver el estado de la joven-Pronto se le pasará. Bueno yo estaré vigilando del lado opuesto, tu encárgate de este lado, si ocurre algo llámame ¿de acuerdo?

Dicho esto el hombre se fue dejando sola a la joven que aun se encontraba algo atónita.

* * *

Un par de horas ya habían pasado, el cielo ya se había vuelto oscuro desde hace bastante tiempo mientras dejaba que las estrellas resplandecieran en el. Una joven de cortos y rubios cabellos contemplaba estas últimas muy atentamente, en esta noche en especial las estrellas le parecían especialmente hermosas, al menos la habían hecho olvidar por un momento la amargura que le había hecho pasar el joven de cabellos rosados y por otra parte la tristeza que irradiaba el joven de cabellos negros azulados.

El silencio parecía en esos momentos tan tranquilizador, sólo se percibía el romper de las olas contra el barco. La joven no tardo en preguntarse a sí misma que estarían haciendo sus compañeros; quizás algunos estarían en el comedor terminado de cenar y otros quizás ya estarían preparándose para dormir, como sintió en ese momento que los envidiaba, el sueño comenzaba a llegar a ella pero sabía que tendría que permanecer toda la noche en vela y en alerta en caso de que se presentase algo.

Había decidido ponerse a escribir una carta a su madre donde le contaría todo lo que le había acontecido desde el día de ayer, siempre le escribía lo que le pasaba, emocionaba o preocupaba, era un habito que desde pequeña había creado. Estaba muy consciente que esas cartas no serían leídas por su madre fallecida, ni por nadie más pero sentía que de alguna forma podía conversar y comunicarse asi con su madre.

Estaba por comenzar a escribir cuando un sonido que comenzaba a escucharse la interrumpió, el sonido al principio parecía bajo, prestando mucha tención la joven logro descifrar que se trataban de murmuros, aunque no alcanzo a distinguir lo que decían pero la voz que los producía parecía algo aguda.

Se armo de valor y se levanto, busco a ver si alguien se encontraba por ahí pero no había nadie, asi que se dirigió hacia donde su oído le indicaba provenía la fuente de dichos sonidos.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-su voz salió en tono bajo, no como ella esperaba – Señor Macao ¿es usted?

Ante su voz los murmullos casarón quedando todo nuevamente en silencio, pero Lucy alcanzo a escuchar pasos de alguien que se acercaba y de entre las sombras comenzó a surgir una figura. Para su sorpresa y temor un grito agudo se hizo escuchar, sintió como se le erizaban los vellos de la piel ante el grito, pero el vuelco al corazón le vino cuando esa figura se acerco más hacia ella y salió a la luz; la figura parecía ser de una figura femenina con un velo que le cubría el rostro, los murmuros comenzaron nuevamente.

Sin pensarlo la joven dejo escapar un grito que resonó a traves de todo el barco, antes de que ella pudiera hacer otra cosa, la figura levanto el velo dejando ver la cara de un gato azul que reía divertido.

Lucy estaba procesando lo ocurrido, las lagrimas quisieron venir a sus ojos para reflejar el miedo y la ira que ahora sentía dentro de ella, más las contuvo cuando escucho pasos que se acercaban por los pasillos, el minino al escucharlos arrogo el disfraz hacia el mar.

No tardo toda la tripulación en llegar al lugar.

-¿Qué sucede chico?-pregunto Macao quien había sido el primero en llegar- escuchamos un grito parecido al de una mujer.

Los demás se limitaban a contemplar al joven y al gato.

La joven no sabía que contestar, las emociones que sentía le impedían pensar con claridad, además la preocupación de que la hubieran descubierto se había hecho presente también, estaba a punto de articular palabra cuando alguien más se le adelanto.

-¡Macao, Natsu no lo van a creer!-empezó a decir el minino emocionado-¡vimos un fantasma! ¿Verdad Luigi?

Lucy estaba aun tan desconcertara que no contesto pero siguió escuchando todo lo que el gato decía, quien ya se había ganado la completa atención de todos.

-Si, era la figura de una mujer como la que nos contaste tu Macao-siguió diciendo el gato, resultaba ser de una forma tan convincente que sería fácil descubrir que todo era mentira-iba gritando, ese grito fue de esa mujer, Luigi se asusto tanto que por eso no puede ni hablar.

Todos voltearon a mirar al supuesto joven, quien al sentir la presión de las miradas sobre él se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Qué raro?-declaro Macao observando fijamente al gato y a la joven, se notaba no muy convencido del relato que había narrado Happy- ya he pasado varias veces por este lugar y nunca he visto nada, ni he escuchado de alguien que diga que ha visto algo anormal por aquí.

-Pero es cierto-repitió Happy en tono indignado-nosotros lo vimos, sino ¿Cómo explicas lo del grito?

-No paso nada-interrumpió una voz irritada perteneciente a un joven pelirosa-será mejor que todos vuelvan a sus puestos, ¡y no alarmen si no es algo de verdadera importancia!

Mientras había dicho esto, el joven había estado observando como otro joven pelinegro se encontraba mirando de una forma sospechosa a cierto chico rubio que tenia la mirada gacha. Después de esto había mirado a su pequeño amigo felino.

Poco a poco cada uno de aquellos hombres fue regresando a sus puestos, dejando a un joven rubio junto un minino de pelaje azul.

La ira que Lucy sentía por lo que acababa de pasar aun estaba muy latente, nunca en su vida nadie le había jugado una "broma" asi de pesada.

-Nee Lucy ¿te asustaste?- le pregunto el gato como si nada hubiera pasado-sólo era una broma, ya ves casi te descubren, pero no me agradezcas por salvarte ¿Eh?

El enojo que la chica sentía aumento más al oír las palabras del gato, ¿salvarla?, en primer lugar eso no hubiera pasado si él no hubiera hecho aquel estúpido juego del fantasma. Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando otro sonido se hizo escuchar, este era fuerte, claro y real; fue un gran trueno el que se había hecho escuchar acompañado de un relámpago que se vio a lo lejos. Pronto tanto el minino como la joven sintieron como el viento comenzaba a pegar más fuerte haciendo que las olas comenzaran a elevarse cada vez más.

-¡Mira Lucy!-exclamo el Happy señalando hacia el cielo-¡Es enorme!

La joven volteó hacia donde el gato le señalaba, lo que vio la dejo asombrada, el cielo se había nublado y las nubes se mostraban grises pero lo que había un poco más hacia el horizonte era algo que nunca había visto; una enorme nube completamente negra se extendía sobre el cielo, podía verse el principio pero no su final, los truenos y relámpagos no dejaban de oírse y verse dentro de ella.

Lucy no tardo en comprenderlo, se dirigían hacia ella, si querían seguir adelante tendrían que atravesarla, no había forma de rodearla o evitarla, justo ahora sentía como tenía una verdadera razón para sentir miedo.

-Natsu-alcanzo a escuchar el susurro del minino y vio como en él aparecía nuevamente esa cara llena de angustia y preocupación que había visto unas horas atrás en él, el minino no tardo en salir volando en una dirección- tengo que ir con él.

La joven sólo lo vio alejarse pero pronto vio como el gato paraba en seco su vuelo y volteaba a mirarla, la forma en que lo hizo la dejo pasmada; en su mirada había una seriedad que nunca pensó que podría ver en el minino.

-¡¿Qué estas esperando Lucy?!-le dijo Happy alzando la voz-¡Natsu te necesita!

-¿Eh?-fue todo lo que ella exclamo se notaba que estaba muy confundida.

-¡Natsu te necesita!-volteo a decir el gato desesperado al ver que la chica no se movía.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo ella una vez que proceso el mensaje.

-¡Lucy recuerda que en una tripulación se trabaja en equipo!-le dijo el gato ya desesperado-¡en especial el capitán y el primer oficial!

-¡Hai!-grito la joven unos segundos después y se echo a correr siguiendo al minino que no había perdido tiempo a echar a volar su vuelo.

Mientras Lucy corría aun no entendía mucho de lo que haría, sentía como su cabeza era un caos; _¡Natsu te necesita!_, esas palabras dichas por el minino aun se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, no entendía ni sabia porque habían tenido tanto impacto dentro de ella. Sabía muy bien y algo dentro de ella le decía que felino no las había dicho con segundas intenciones, y sin embargo ella no había podido evitar tomarlas así, era raro, pero esa otra parte de ella se aferraba a tomarlas así, ¿pero porque debería? Aquel chico resultaba ser un completo extraño, además ¿ayudarlo en qué?

Tampoco comprendía que era lo que la hacía correr de ese modo en esa dirección, quizás sería la preocupación y la angustia que vio reflejada en la cara del minino por aquel chico o quizás el sentir que era su deber como parte de aquella tripulación o quizás simplemente era ese lado suyo, que resultaba compasivo y le impedía dejar a nadie sin ayuda y abandonado a su suerte. No, simplemente no lo sabía pero comprendía muy bien que fuera la razón que fuera ella estaría ahí para ayudar.

* * *

Un hombre de cabellos azules entro corriendo desesperado a una habitación donde encontró a un hombre de cabellos color arena y aun adolescente de rosados cabellos. Ambos voltearon a mirarlo confundidos.

-¡Wakaba, Natsu!-comenzó a hablar el hombre de cabellos azules- ¡entraremos en una tormenta!

-Lo sabemos Macao- le dijo el joven quien solo lo contemplaba tranquilamente-ya la hemos visto, es enorme.

-Natsu, ¿podrás manejarla?-le pregunto Macao de forma seria-es la primera vez que harás algo así, y no es cualquier simple tormenta.

-Lo hare-respondió el joven tranquilamente-además Wakaba me ayudara mucho.

Macao ya no dijo nada, pero sabía que a pesar de la aparente tranquilidad del chico, en su interior debía estar muy preocupado y nervioso, se atrevía a asegurarlo, puesto que lo conocía muy bien, desde que el chico era un niño. Sólo se encomendó a Dios, esperaba que todo resultase bien y ayudara al chico.

Y con esto se prepararon para entrar a la nube, y afrontar la tormenta.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les este gustando la historia, pero ya saben para comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones o reclamos estoy disponible.**

**Sé que el Nalu va lento pero vuelvo a repetir que no quiero que parezca un flechazo a primera vista (no quiero manejarlo asi), pero de que habrá Nalu lo habrá.**

**Por cierto una pregunta para ustedes porque eso yo ya lo sé (Claro yo hice la historia XD): ¿Quién creen que se enamorada primero Natsu o Lucy?**

**Bueno y pasando a otras cosas**

**CURIOSIDADES:**

**Esta historia la hice porque hace mucho tiempo yo quería leer una historia de piratas donde hubiera un poco de romance pero no encontré nada, lo único que había era One Piece y pues supe que ahí no había nada de eso, asi que hice mi propia historia.**

**Bueno les agradezco mucho el que le hayan dado una oportunidad a mi historia, gracias por leerla, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
